The Dark Demoness
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: What happens when a girl with a mysterious past gets kidnap and brought to the lord of the west himself. Not only that now he needs a mate becuse he placed a bet with the east. Whats a girl to do? SessXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Demoness**

**(Author note) hi this is my first Inu Yasha fan fiction that I done so no hate mail! I have a another one in The Yu Yu Hakusho section if you want to take a look at it. Its called Anime School/Adventure. Its pretty good. And review please! Enjoy chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night darker then most and a girl who's about sixteen came lapping from tree to tree. In her forest called the dark forest most demons could never survive there. But she lived there her whole life by her self. It got lonely some times but when that happened she would find demons who ventured in her forest and she would go on a kill them all and then she would forget about her loneliness. She was miserable. She never smiled. And she had scars all over her body and face but she was still beautiful. With short brown hair and hazel eyes and her skin was tan witch was unusable because she lived in a place were the sun never shines and most of her time she spends in her cave. And she wares a black ninja top and a skirt with armor on it and gold swirls on it.. then she comes out at night to kill any one who dares trespass on her territory. But this night was deferent she could feel it in the wind. So when she was on patrol looking to see if anything was out of normal. "Hmm I don't see any thing that's unusable here". "I wonder if the old lady was right about tonight". "Looks like am going to have to visit her at her village". With that she lap to the nearest tree branch. And went to the old ladies village witch was near the dark forest. She was a mysteries women. Who had told her this night would change her life forever. "Hmm". "Looks like she was wrong about tonight". She continued towards the village. Finally she got there but what she saw was that the village was in ruins ever thing was destroyed. "What could have happened here"? "I wonder". "Huh? Oh my dear you came back"!

"Old lady what happened here"?

"Some demons attack us from the west".

"Hmm I see but why would they attack this poor village aren't the west rich or something"?

"I don't know but please. I beg you help my village". The old lady beg.

"Old hag I wouldn't care about a bounce of humans like you"! "Why should I help you for"?

"I'll give you anything please"! On her knees

"But you lied to me you said tonight my life would change forever! But nothing out of ordinary happened tonight"!

"Please Lilith am begging you. You must be patient. It might be tonight or tomorrow it could be any night".

"Please help me! Please". She starts to cry.

"Fane old hag! I'll help just stop crying"!

"Thank you Lilith am very grateful to you".

"Yeah. Yeah just tell me were the crops are so I can Bering them back from the dead". She said in a annoyed tone.

"Very will follow me there right in this hut". She walked in the hut Lilith followed.

"Huh what is this"! Lilith screamed

"Ha. Ha .Ha! You filed for it demon". She pulled something out of her kimono and put it on Lilith it absorbs in her skin and she was paralyzed.

"What! Why you! How dare you. When I get unanalyzed am going to kill you old hag"!

"But am not old and am not a women". She turns into a demon man with black hair and gray eyes and scars on his faces. And his warring kind of like knight armor with a black cape and hood.

"What! Who are you and what did you do to the old hag? You psycho path"! "And what are you going to do with me"!

"Well aren't we fistic. And don't worry I killed the old lady and ever one in this village and you shall make a nice gift to my lord".

**Sorry have to end it here. Next chapter is when Sesshomaru comes in. please review if you have any question and I'll try to answerer them. So come on the sooner you review the sooner Chapter 2 comes. Thank you for reading this! Bye, bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author note) hi its me and this is the chapter were Sesshomaru come in and if you want you can put one of your Characters in this fan fic to be either the lord or lady of the North or there kids or the lord or lady South or again there kids. But if you pick the South you're going to be Sesshomaru's enemy. Sorry I need a villain's. But the North is good. Or it could be just regular demon or human. Enjoy chapter 2 and please Review! I really need characters!**

**Chapter 2 **

Recap the old lady just turn formed into a demon man and he wants Lilith to be his lord gift.

"What! Am not going to be your lord's gift or anything"!

She try's to move but fails.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You have no choice in that matter". "My sweet"!

"I think am going to be sick". She makes a face and give him a death glare.

"Hmm interesting. Now shall we go to the west so I can give you to my lord"!

"What you're from the west"!

"But of cores I am oh forgive me my name is Katsu. So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to mind read it from you"?

"Looks like you'll have to mind read it from me! Katsu". Lilith said in a mockingly way.

"Why you. Fane I will. He tried to read her mind but failed. What how could this be"?

"Ha, Ha,Ha, Ha"!

"What's so funny"?

"The reason why you can't read my mind is because I can block mind readers. You idiot"!

"Grrr. Fane be that way"! He grads and he throws her over his shoulder.

"Well shall we start going then". He start walking to the west. Finally they got there. Were they saw a hug castle with a garden and all. And there grads ever were.

"Can you put me down now so I can see were I am or dose the kidnaper not let his vitamins see"?

"Fane but reminder you cant move".

"No really. I couldn't tell maybe it was the fax that I cant fell my arms or my legs". "What do you think"?

"Shut up! Now am not going to let you see". "So there".

"You know I couldn't care less weather you put me down or not. Idiot".

"Grr. I cant wait to get rid of you"!

"Like wise! They enter the castle.

"Halt state why you're here"?

"It is I Katsu am here to bring a gift to lord Sesshomaru".

'Let me see the gift".

"Well she's right here".

"Hmm well I don't know if the lord well like this girl with all those scar on her but give it a try. We are desperate after all". He moves to the side.

"What a jerk! Dose he not know that am right here in front of him. He should learn some manners"!

"Shut up! Why thank you my good sir". He enters

"You better watch that girl because if I see her I might kill her".

"But of cores I well". He continues to enter.

"Hmm I like to see him try"! Eyes start to change color.

"What are you trying to do get me killed"!

"Yes. Yes I am". She said with an evil smile.

"Why you little"… he finally got to a double door. He knock on it.

"Enter". Said a cold emotionless voice.

He dose what he is told and enters the room.

"My lord I have come to bring you a gift". He bows.

"You again what have you bought me this time". He said in a cold tone.

"Be hold a very strong and beautiful demon girl"!

Sesshomaru stared at her with his cold stair and then back at Katsu.

"Why would you bring me this girl"?

"Why Katsu said because I herd that you needed a mate. So I brought you one"!

"I have no need for the likes of you to help me get a mate". Sesshomaru said calmly yet deadly. "Now leave".

"Here that he doesn't want me. So I can go now. So why don't you unperializes me. So I can go back to the dark forest". Lilith said still annoyed with the whole thing.

"This girl is very interesting. Maybe I'll let her stay. Who knows she could be amusing". Sesshomaru said that in his mind.

"Very well I shall leave! But I'll be back with a deferent gift".

"Wait leave the girl here". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"What"! Both Lilith and Katsu said at the same time.

**Sorry have to end it here. Sorry if it sucks. And reminder I need characters so please. Review and pick some for me. Thank you! Bye, bye for now. And sorry about the errors am going to fix them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's note) Hi it's me again! This chapter is pretty good I hope and am sorry if there are any errors and again need characters! I really need them am so not good of thinking of good names. Oh and enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Recap: Sesshomaru just said that Lilith could say in his castle and both Katsu and Lilith were shocked.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you my lord".

"I said leave the girl here and leave". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Really that's great! Now I don't have to go back to that poor village". 'Ha', "Ha", "Ha"!

"Hold it am not staying here"! "You can't make me"!

"Like you have a choice"! Katsu said with a smug look on his face.

"Am going to kill you"! She screamed at them.

Sesshomaru had to cover his ears because it was that loud and all his paper's and scroll's fell to the floor.

"Unperializes me now! Or you'll regret ever meeting me"! She gave Katsu the most evil look there ever was.

"That's it am out of here"! Katsu said now running out of the room.

"No come back and unperializes me"!

"Don't worry it should ware off tomorrow maybe"! Katsu screamed from the hall way and left.

"What Tomorrow! What am I suppose to do till then just sit here all night"?

After Sesshomaru picked up all his papers and scrolls. He went up to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and walk out of the room.

"Hey! Put me down now"! He walk into another room and entered it.

"I said put me down now"!

"Very well". He drop her on the bed.

"Ow"!

"This well be your room for now on".

"What! Am not staying here! You ass hole"! Sesshomaru started to get annoyed with her.

"You better watch your self girl".

"Or what you're going to hurt me. You stupid moron"!

That through Sesshomaru over the edge. His eyes start to turn red.

"Who do you think you're talking to girl"? He said that in an angry voice.

He pined her and he was on top of her. His claws started to go in her skin and made them bleed. Lilith was too sacred to speak. This was the first time she was sacred in her life. Sesshomaru started to calm down and he got of her and walk out of the room

"What was that about? I must have gotten him pretty mad at me for him to do that. Strange never felt sacred like that before".

Mean while back to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm" I never lose control. Just who is this girl? Interesting". Sesshomaru said as he was going back to his study room.

Mean while back at Lilth's room.

"Damn! I still can't move this sucks". All of a sudden she hears the door start to open and a small girl came in about six years old with black hair tied to one side of her head and the rest was down.

"Oh hello my name is Rin. What's your name"?

"What a human girl. I wonder what she's doing here". Lilith said in her mind.

"You're a pretty lady! What's your name or maybe you don't have one". Rin said happily.

"My name is Lilith. Ok"!

"Oh Lilith that a strange name for a pretty lady like you"! Rin said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well I had a missed up family". Lilith said in bored tone.

"Oh I see". Rin said looking down.  
"Any way what are you doing here in a place like this? Shouldn't you be with your own kind"?

"What do you mean? I live here with lord Sesshomaru"!

"You do. Hmm. Interesting".

"So are you going to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate"? Rin said with excitement.

"No! Am not going to be his mate. Like I'll ever let that creep touch me". She said that under her berth.

"Oh I see that's too bad". Rin said looking down.

"Hey Rin why dose Sesshomaru need a mate so badly anyway"?

"You don't know! Well he said it's because he placed a bet with the east that if he doesn't get a mate on the next crescent moon he loses his throne to the east's son".

"Oh I see. So that's why his so desperate to get a mate".

"Can I ask you a question"? Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah go ahead .Ask away".

"Why do you have so many scars on your face"? Rin said innocently.

"Hmm. It's a long story I'll tell you later. But for now could you do me a favor".

"Yes! What do you need"?

"Can you get me some food am starving".

"OK"! Rin said with a smile. "I'll be right back with food for you! And don't go any were"! As she walk out the room.

"Don't worry I wont". Rin lifted to go get her food.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Oh boy this is going to be a long night".

**Sorry have to end it. It was short right I'll try to make it longer next time. In Chapter 4 a new character comes in. or maybe two and again Need characters please am desperate! Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note) Hello it's me again this Chapter is going to be a good one I hope. And again need characters if I don't get any then who knows what going to happen to this fan fic. Anyway enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Recap: Rin went to go get Lilith food.

After Rin got food for Lilith she tried to sleep but of course failed miserable.

"Oh I have to get out of here! This place is so boring it give me headraces".

"Is that so". Sesshomaru cold voice said out of the shadows. As he came into view.

"Huh? Oh it's you what do you want"?

"I've come to keep you company but if you rather stay by your self I'll leave. He said plainly.

"Do what ever you want. I don't care"!

"Very well". He sat down in a chair near by the bed. And now he was just staring at her with those emotionless amber eyes of his.

"Do you mind not staring at me like that"!

"Then how do you want me to look at you then"?

"Just stop staring at"!

"Fane then I'll leave".

"Huh? Wait I mean"…

"I Thought I was bothering you".

"Fane whatever go! Like I really care about cold hearted jerks". She said under her breath.

"What did you say"?

"I said nothing" Lilith said with a smug smile on her face.

"Hmp". He sat back down and continued to stair at her.

"Hey I thought you were leavening"?

"I change my mind". He said still staring at her with his emotionless amber eyes.

"Oh this is so annoying. Now I really have to leave pulse who knows how many demons went into my territory". She said in her mind.

"So Rin tells me your name is Lilith. So why do you want to leave here so badly"?

"That's none of your business"!

"Very well. I'll be taking my leave". He gets up and starts walking.

"Fane go ahead! I'll just stay here in the dark by my self like all ways"! He stops walking.

"What do you mean like all ways by your self"?

"It's nothing"!

"Tell me". His sitting on the bed now.

"NO"! She tries to move but only her hands worked.

"Please tell me". Sesshomaru getting inpatient.

She looked up at his eyes. "Why do you want to know so badly"? "It's probably going to bore you".

"Try me".

"Fane I'll talk".

"Well begin". She glared at him.

"Very well it's a sample answer I lived in the dark forest all by myself for as long as I can remember. And Now I have to go back because I have to protect my territory and baring back the villager that got killed by Katsu".

"Hmm I see".

"So well you let me go".

"No". He said simply.

"But why"? What's the point of me staying here!

"For Rin". "I need some one to watch her and your perfect for the job".

"How do you know I won't kill her"?

"Because if you tried you would have to deal with me". Pulse if you wanted to you would have already killed her when she entered this room".

"Yes I could have but how did you know"?

"Let's just say it was a feeling".

"Hmp". "Whatever"!

"Now if you don't mind". "I have work to do". He gets up and starts to leave.

"Wait"!

"What is it now"?

"Can I ask you a question"?

"That deepens what kind of question it is".

"I was just wondering what kind moon it was tonight".

"It's a crescent moon".

"Oh I see and you need a mate on the second one right"?

"Yes I do".

"Well good luck with that"!

"Hmp". He walks out of the room.

"Well this is new I never felt this way before it's like between happy and sad but nicer".

Sesshomaru walking to his study. "Hmp". "That girl is very mysteries". "Hmm". Smiles. "This could get interning". Walks into his study room and shuts the doors.

"That's new". "I never seen him smile like that before". "Interning". Said a female voice.

**Sorry have to end it here but chapter 5 get longer I promise it dose. And by the way I lied when I said a new character would come in this chapter it's the next one. So sorry about that but the new character well come in chapter 5. So fair well for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's note) Hello again. This were I put a new character in and I hope this chapter is longer then the last one. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

The next day.

"Finally I can move! Yes am out of here". She starts to walk out of the room.

"Huh? Who the hell are you"! Lilith said surprised to see some one waiting for her out side her room.

"Well miss I was told to watch you for now on". Said a man with short blonde hair, blue eyes with silver around them and his skin was pale and he had two white angel wings. One appeared to be broken. And he wore a back and white boy kimono.

"Listen I don't need any one to watch me! Now if you would excuse me I'll be going"!

Lilith said in annoyance. As she starts walking down the hall way.

"Where exactly are we going"? Said the man calmly.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Umm what's your name"?

"Oh forgive me. My name is Takashi. Now were we going"?

"Were going no were! I'm leavening this place"! Lilith said getting angry.

"But miss I have to come with you". Takashi insisted.

"I don't think so"! Lilith said still angry.

"What's going on here"? Sesshomaru emotionless calm voice said. Staring at both of them with his cold eyes.

"Am sorry my lord but she doesn't want me to watch her". Takashi said bowing in respect and not looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh she doesn't dose she".

"Listen since I can move again. I'm leavening! I don't need you fools around me". She starts to leave until she saw Rin running to her.

"Hi Lilith"! "I herd that your going to be teaching me how to read and playing with me"! Rin said with a smile. "And I herd that your going to be staying with us"! Rin said happily. "This is going to be so much fun". "Come on"! "Lets get started"! She grads Lilith's hand and drags her along.

"Wait a second"!

"What's wrong?

"Listen I'm"… Rin looks at her. Eyes full of happiness.

"Listen I'm not"…

"Oh I see". Rin looks really sad and starts walking away.

For some reason Lilith couldn't turn her away. "Wait I was just kidding I'm staying"! "Here I'll go play with you"! "Come on weren't you going to show me what were going to do first"!

"YES! Lets go then"! She said with the biggest smile there ever was. Rin took Lilith Hand and led her to the garden.

"Well that went well right my lord". Takashi sad.

"Shouldn't you be watching her"? Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh yes. Forgive me my lord". Takashi walks to the garden.

"Hmm". For some reason Sesshomaru walks to the garden as well. He doesn't know why his legs just led him there plus he had a feeling that he should be there.

"Lets play hid and seek"! Rin said happily. You hide and I'll seek"!

"Very well". She went to hide.

"One, two, three"! Ready or not here I come! She looks ever were but couldn't find her.

"Hey were did you go"!

"What do you mean I'm standing right in front of you"? She appears out of no were.

"Hey that's cheating"!

"Am sorry. I promise not to do it again".

"Ok! You better not"! Rin said with a smile. "Oh lord Sesshomaru do you want to play too"?

"No. I don't play childish games. But I'll watch". He said plainly.

"Oh come on! What are sacred that your going to get beat by a bunch of girls like us"! Lilith said with a smile.

"Fane I'll play then".

"What my lord your acutely going to play with them"? Takashi said with shock in his voice.

Sesshomaru gave him a glare.

"Am sorry my lord"! Takashi said quickly.

"Hmp. So what are we playing"?

"Oh I know lets play tag. Your it Lilith"! Rin said as she ran away. Lilith ran after Rin.

"Am going to get you"! She stops and looks at Sesshomaru still standing in his spot.

"Hey Sesshomaru what's the matter you don't know how to move! You've been stranded there the whole time"! She ran up to him and tags him.

She starts running but stops. So she a good distance away from him.

"Hey if you not going to play then maybe you should go back to your study room or do what ever stupid jerks do"!

"Fane"! He starts walking to tag her.

"Hmp Is that the best you can do"! "Maybe this is too much for you"!

"Grr"! Sesshomaru starts to get mad. Now he starts running after her.

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve". She starts running away from him. Sesshomaru running faster.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Takashi said in his mind.

Now Lilith had to start running faster. "Huh". She stops because Rin was in the way.

Sesshomaru tackled Lilith to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt . Huh". She looked at Sesshomaru and his eyes were red.

"Umm Sesshomaru now you know I was only kidding right"? Lilith said a littlie sacred now.

He said nothing and moved closer to her face.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing? Get the hell off me"! But before she could stop it he kissed her on the lips. His eyes went back to normally amber and he got off her fast and walked away.

"What the hell was that about"! Lilith said in her mind.

"Are you ok miss"? Takashi said helping her up. He was still shocked that his lord kissed her.

"Oh! Wow dose that mean you and lord Sesshomaru are mates now"? Rin asked innocently.

"No Rin. Were not mates. Sesshomaru wasn't him self when he kissed me". Lilith explained to Rin.

"Oh I see". Rin said in disappointment.

"Well, Well, Well"! "What do we have hear. Said a women coming in the garden.

**Sorry hope its longer this time. Next time you get to know who this new female is.**

**And I need characters and please review! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's note) Hi it me again! Am sorry if there were error's on the last chapter. But I'm going to fix them soon! Anyway still need characters! Come on don't you want to be in my Fan fic. Anyway enjoy chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

Recap: A female just came into the picture. She had long gray hair with red eyes and her skin was pale with a sun in the middle of her forehead. She wares a light green Kimono with a red sash around her waist.

"Huh? Who are you"?

"Well my name is Ume and I'm going to be lord Sesshomaru's mate. Who are you"? Ume said in a discussed voice. That made Lilith mad.

"My name is none of your damn biasness"!

"Well I never. You should learn some respect because when I become lord Sesshomaru's mate. I'll put you in the dungeon room"!

"Hmp like that ever happen". Lilith said in a not so carrying voice.

"That's it! Takashi throw her in the dungeon now"!

"Sorry but I can't just throw her in there for no reason".

"But! Very well". She starts walking away. "I'll just tell lord Sesshomaru myself"! Ume said with a smile.

"Wait I don't think that's a good idea my lady". Takashi said.

"Why not"! Ume said with anger

"I think he just wants to be alone for awhile that's all".

"I don't care I'm going to see him if he likes it or not"! She walks out of the garden.

Meanwhile.

Sesshomaru was in his study room wondering about what happened in the garden.

"How can this be! I never lose control like that. Why was it? Was it because of that girl or something else? Do I have feelings for her? No. Ridiculous I have no feeling for anyone". He kept questioning himself until he herd a knock on his doors.

"Enter he said calmly yet emotionless.

"Umm forgive me my lord but I mist speck with you". Ume said bowing.

"What do you need to speck with me about"?

"Oh my lord you must send that awful girl with the scars to the dungeon room at once"! Ume said trying to act hurt.

"Why should I send her to the dungeons"? Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Because she said hurtful things to me".

"Is that all"?

"Well yes but"…

"Listen Ume I have no time for your games. Leave now or I'll make you". He said in a cold voice.

"Yes"! "So sorry my lord"! As she runs out the door.

Meanwhile.

"So Takashi tell me about this Ume person? Why dose she think Sesshomaru is going to chooses her as his mate"?

"Well she's suppose to be his mate if he can't find anyone else in time".

"Oh I see. So if he doesn't find a mate he as to mate with Ume! That's funny! Ha, Ha, Ha"!

"But I don't like Ume. I mach rather have you as lord Sesshomaru's mate". Rin said looking up at her with sadness.

"Rin am sorry but that's never going to happen". Lilith told Rin. "I mean like that heartless guy ever caring. Come on"!

"That's not true he care's he just doesn't show it"! Rin said proudly.

"And I'm not giving up on you two". Rin said happily.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long day" Takashi said in his mind.

"Ok Rin it time to work on your reading skills". Lilith said. "Now show me were your books and scrolls are"?

"Ok"! Rin said happily. She grabs Lilith's hand and they walked back inside followed by Takashi.

They enter a room almost like Sesshomaru study but smaller.

"This room is charming". Lilith said a littlie surprised as how the room looks. "Well let's begin then".

They read till it was time for Rin to have dinner.

"Come on Lilith don't you want to eat"?

"That's ok Rin I'm not hunger. I'll be in my room if you need me".

"Ok"! Rin said as she dragged Takashi and went to get some food.

Lilith headed to her room. "That's it sorry Rin but I have to get out of here"!

"Then go and never come back" Ume said coming out of the shadows.

"Oh it's you. Ume was it"? Lilith said in a bored tone.

"Yes it is! Now if you want to go then go"! Ume said with excitement.

"Sorry but am not leavening the kid here"!

"Then bring her with you"! Ume said with an evil smile.

"But she won't survive were am going. Pulse she's happy here with Sesshomaru". Lilith said. Still as now idea why she telling Ume this.

"Well then your just have to live by your self then"! Ume said.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly? You don't think I'm going to steal your mate! Do you"? Lilith said.

"But of cores not! I mean why would lord Sesshomaru pick you over me! I mean I am royalty! I'm the daughter of the South! Lord Jiro and lady Hoshi! Come on why would he pick you? You're just some demon who lived in a cave your whole life and you acutely care about humans! Please he'll pick me for his mate. You just watch! Oh wait weren't you leavening"? Ume said with a smile.

"I try to be nice and look were that got me". Lilith said in her mind. Now she's really mad.

"You know what I think you two make the perfect mates. You're both rich heartless jerks and you know what I'm glad that I'm leavening! So I don't have to look at your ugly face ever again! Oh and by the way stupid I herd Takashi said that you were there last resort! So it looks like his pretty desperate for choosing you bitch as his mate"!

She walks away living Ume there to take ever thing in.

"Ok! Now I'm really going to my room. Man just talking to that bitch make me tired"! Lilith said still mad of what Ume said.

"Well after I rest I'm out of here! Yeah I got it all planed first I'll say bye to Rin then I'll leave! Pulse no one really cares if I'm gone or not"! Lilith was talking to herself. She dose that when she's bored.

"Is that so" Came a cold emotionless voice.

**Sorry have to end it here. Hope you liked it I worked really hard on it. Next Chapter is going to be better. And please review! And need characters! And now I'm going to talk about my life. Stuck here in my home. It's so boring that I'm not going to tell you. So there! And tell me what you think about Takashi. Anyway bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's note) Hi again! Let me just say thank you for all the reviews and I hope to get many more. And sorry if this chapter took so long. Yesterday is one of those rare days when I was acutely busy. Ya had my b-day party yesterday. So it was kind of fun even thought my b-day past. Any way enjoy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Recap: Lilith was talking to herself until she heard a cold emotionless Voice.

"What"! "Were did you come from"! Lilith said in surprise.

"I was coming to check on you since Takashi wasn't with you". Sesshomaru said plainly. Staring at her with those Emotionless eyes of his. "So you want to leave"?

"Yes I do"! Lilith said.

"Very well. I'll just tell Rin her favorite teacher is leavening her. I'm sure she'll under stand". He said calmly.

"Listen you can't fool me I know what you're up too! You're trying to make me feel bad so I'll stay. Well let me tell you something. It worked but am still going to my home to check on my territory and bring back the entire dead villager's back to life but I'll be back for Rin's sake"!

"Very well but I'm coming with you". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"What! Why do you want to come with me"? Lilith said kind of surprised.

"Because I don't trust you word that you'll come back for Rin's sake". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter to me but don't you have paper work to do"?

"Jyaken can handily that for now".

"Right well I'm leavening now".

"Very well". Sesshomaru sad plainly.

She starts walking.

"Hi Lilith! Were are you going"? "I thought you said you're be in your room". Rin said.

"Well Rin I'm going to be going to my old home for awhile". "But don't worry I'm coming back"!

"Oh can I come too"! Rin pleaded.

"Rin I'm sorry you can't come". "You wont survive were I'm going".

"Oh I see". Rin said sadly.

"Don't worry Rin I told you I'm coming back. I promise I will".

"Ok"! Rin said loudly. "Oh lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your paper work"? Rin said who just noticed that Sesshomaru was there.

"Rin I'll shall be going with Lilith to her old home and make sure Jyaken dose some of the paper work". He said calmly.

"Ok lord Sesshomaru! I'll make sure master Jyaken dose some of the paper work". Rin said as she was running to tell Jyaken.

"Well shall we go now"? Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice.

"Very well let's go then". They left to go to the dark forest and bring back the dead villager back to life.

"So do you know Witch way your home is"? Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"One sec I never acutely left my home before". "So I have know idea were I'm acutely going"!

"Oh great were going to be lost in these woods thanks to you". Sesshomaru said kind of annoyed at this whole thing. "Since you have no idea then I'll shall led the way". He said plainly.

"But you don't know witch way either". Lilith said with a smirk.

"Hmp. Do you have a better way of getting us there"? Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voce.

"Yes. Yes I do". Lilith said with an even bigger smirk.

"Well are you going to tell me then"? Sesshomaru said still getting annoyed.

"Very well. I can transport us there. I know exactly what the village look's like so we can go there with easer". Lilith said proudly.

"Why didn't you transport us there in the first place"? Sesshomaru now really annoyed.

Lilith drops the proud look. "Well I kind of forgot that I could do that"

"You forgot your own ability". Sesshomaru said in annoyances.

"Well sorry I forgot it happens"! Lilith said starting to get mad.

"I swear you're like a child".

"What! At lest I'm not a cold hearted jerk like you"! Lilith said now she's pissed off.

Sesshomaru starting to get mad now. Eyes start to turn red.

"You know girl you should learn some respect". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Oh no his eye's turned red again. Maybe I should back off for now". Lilith said that in her mind.

"Um Sesshomaru maybe you should calm down. I mean. I just said that well because you kind of got me mad". But it was too late he already talked her to the ground and dug his claw into her and again blood started to come out.

"Oh no not this again. Now Sesshomaru get a hold of yourself"! She screamed at him. But he didn't listen. He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her. He continued doing that until his eyes were back to amber. He got off her quickly.

"You know I really hate it when you do that". As she began to heal herself.

Sesshomaru just walked away.

"Hey! Come back I thought you wanted to come with me to my old home"! Lilith screamed at him. "Fine be that way. Not like I care if he comes or not". She starts to gather her energy but stops. "Stupid conscious"! She starts looking for him.

Sesshomaru continued walking. "Why did I lose control again and why do I keep kissing her? Why do I have this feeling? Could it be? No ridiculous. Can't be. That's imposable. Hmm". He stops walking when he heard his name being called out.

"Sesshomaru"! Lilith screams. "Were the hell are you"! "This is so stupid why do I even care if I find him or not". She said that in her mind. "Sess"… But she stops when he came into view.

"What do you want"? Sesshomaru asked in his cold voce. But he already knew why she was there.

"What do you mean what do I want! I came here looking for you! So we can go to my old home or maybe you forgot or maybe you prefer to stay out here all damn night"! Lilith said in annoyances.

"So you came here looking for me? Why? You could have gone with out me to your old home". Sesshomaru said curiously.

"What do you mean why I came here looking for you. Well it because Well I"…She had no idea why she was looking for him in the first place.

"Well are you going to tell me"? Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Well I was. Oh what dose it matter you can stay here for all I care"! Lilith said with a blush on her face. She starts walking away.

"Fane I'll go with you". He walked up be side her. "Now you said you can transport us to your old home. Right"? Sesshomaru said in a calm voice.

"But of cores. I can".

"Well are you going to transport us there or are we staying here all night". Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Fane give me your hand so we can go". Lilith said littlie mad.

"Why can't you just transport us there"?

"Listen. We need to be touching in order to transport both us. So give me your damn hand so we can go".

"Hmp". He gives her his hand and she took it and both of them transported to her old home.

**Sorry have to end it here. I really hope ever one enjoyed this chapter as much as me. Any the next Chapter is were Lilith brother comes in if you don't Know who that is check out my other fan fic. And then you'll know and again I need characters and review I love getting lots of reviews! Till the next chapter farewell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Author's note) Hi **it's** me again! I am sorry for errors last time. I know I'm bad at spelling. But please just tell me if there any more errors so I can fix's them. Thanks again for your reviews I hope to get many more! Enjoy chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

Recap: Lilith and Sesshomaru Just transported to her old home.

"Se were here. Look like all the villagers blood is starting to coagulate. Gross"! Lilith said with a gross out face.

"Aren't you going to bring them back from the dead"? Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Of cores I am. Move out of the way Sesshomaru"! He steps aside.

"Ok"! She starts to concentrate all of her energy and with a big flash of light. Ever one who was dead is back and living.

"Ok there! There all back". Lilith said with a smirk

"Oh Lilith I knew you would bring us back from the dead! I told you that night would change you life"! The Old lady said running to her.

"Oh its you old hug. Yeah that night did unfortunately". Glares at Sesshomaru.

"Oh no it Sesshomaru his come to kill us again". The old lady said frighten.

"Oh don't worry he won't hurt you". Lilith said in a bored tone.

"But one of his follower killed us". The old lady said still scared.

"Yeah I know that guy also kidnap me and brought me to Sesshomaru place and now his making me stay with him so I can tech this human girl named Rin how to read".

"I see but couldn't he get some one else. I mean not to be rude but you're not exactly the teaching tape". The Old lady said.

"I could teach if I wanted too"! Lilith said kind of annoyed.

"Whatever you say Lilith. Anyway are you going back there"? The old lady asked.

"Of cores I am. But first I need to get something from my forest". Lilith said as she walked away and entered her forest. Sesshomaru followed her in. They walk until they found her cave.

"Interesting place to live in". Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Shut up! It was the best I could do at the time". Lilith said starting to get pissed.

"If you say so" Sesshomaru said still in a bored tone.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't my sister and who might this guy be? Hmm!" A boy who was about 14 came out from a tree. He had brown hair, hazel eye with bits of blue in them and his skin with no scars was tan and he had a metal hand and he wore a black headband and a black ninja suit. He came out with a evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want Hikirau"? Lilith said now she's really pissed.

"Aw! What's the matter not happy to see your own brother? My dear sister I'm hurt".

"Like you really care about feelings. Now move out of my way I have to get something"!

"And what would that be dear sister"?

"That's none of your business little brother"! Lilith said with anger.

"What a temper. You know you should really watch that".

"Shut up. I don't need you telling me what to do"! Eyes starting to change color. Like cat eyes but green.

"Oh are you going to transform. Now do you think that's really wise? I mean I know I killed your best friend but do you have to get all mad at me"? Hikirau said in a calm voice. Still had the evil smirk on his face.

"You better start running right now before I ripe that smirk off your face"! Lilith said now turning black.

"Lilith calm down." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Why should I"? Lilith said with anger.

"That's just what he wants you to do. Look at his face". She looked. He still had a smirk on his face.

"Fane"! She calmed down.

"Now get out of my way". She said calm but deadly.

"Very well big sister. I'll step aside for now". Hikirau said with a smirk. As he step aside.

Lilith glares at him and enters her cave. Finally she came out with a bag.

"There we can go now". There no more reason for me to stay here".

"Very well. Lets go then". Sesshomaru said in a calm tone.

"Hey! Wait a sec sis"! Hikirau said excitedly.

"What do you want now little brother".

"I was told to give this to you by our dear father. You know his dieing right"?

"Yeah I knew he was dieing. What is it that he wants you to give me? If its some kind of trick I'll kill you here and now"! She said in a calm deadly voice.

"No trick this time. I was told by father to give this to you. Now take it so I can leave". She takes it. It was a sword. A dark sword its aura glowed darkly in her hand.

"Why would he give me this"? Lilith asked curiously.

"How am I suppose to know. I was just told to give it to you. Now I must be going". And with that he was gone.

"Well shall we go then"? Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Yeah fine. Lets go". And with that she said good bye to the villagers and they left and went back to Sesshomaru places.

**Sorry short chapter I know. The next one well be longer though. And do you think Hikirau is any good or does he suck. I mean I know he sounds evil right now but well I made him evil in this fan fic but just tell me how you like him. Any review please and if you have any characters just tell me and I'll put them in my fan fic. And especially thanks to Yimi Makuya, Akiral1624,Fluffy kitten Alley cat, Aneia, The-Kagome-Twins06,Aaliyah starnight for giving me characters! Till next time bye! Sorry if I messed up on anyones pen name.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author's note) Hello again! Listen I know some of you don't like the way I Wright my story's and I'm sorry if you don't like them but this is my fan fic and if you don't like then don't read it. This is the best I could do for now. Anyway I was thinking when this fan fic is done do you think I should do another one? Anyway enjoy chapter 9 things get crazy.**

**Chapter 9**

Lilith and Sesshomaru just entered the castle.

"Your back! I'm so happy"! Rin said happily running to them.

"Yup were back"! Lilith said as Rin hugged her.

"Am so glad your back Takashi was boring to play with"!

"I'm sorry but I tried". Takashi said looking tired.

"What happened to you"? Lilith said trying to hold her laughter in.

"Well you see. Rin here wanted me to play with her but I had no idea that it would be so tiring.

"Maybe you should get some rest Takashi you look like your going to fall over". Lilith said still trying to hold her laughter in.

"Well if there no problem I shall be going to my study". Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. As he walked away.

"Let's play Lilith"! Rin said excitedly.

"Maybe later Rin. Right now I need some rest but I bet Takashi would love to play with you".

"Ok"! Rin said as she dragged Takashi along.

"Sorry Takashi". She said that in her mind. She went to her room. It was a medium size room with a window and balcony and a hug bed and a few Japanese style chairs on the on one of the walls her sword was there covered in a cloth so the aura didn't get out of control and there was a dresser there but she never used any of the kimonos in there. She laid on her bed and went to sleep. The next day.

"Girl you better get up now". Said a cold emotionless voice.

Lilith eyes start to open slowly but when she saw Sesshomaru she jump out of her bed like a cat that just got scared.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Sesshomaru"! Lilith screamed with surprise.

"We need to talk". He said calmly yet deadly.

"Fine talk! I'm listening". Lilith said as she calmed down.

"Did you tell Ume that she was our last resort for choosing to be my mate"?

"Well maybe I mentioned that to her". Lilith said trying to act innocent.

"Do you have any idea of what you done"? Sesshomaru said starting to get mad. "Thanks to you girl. I have no mate". He said with anger.

"What! What happened to her"? Lilith said starting to get nerves.

"She said thanks to you she knows the truth now and she'll never be my mate". And she left to tell her father of what happened. This will case some problems. And now I have to hand over my land to the east's son. Thanks to you". Now he's really mad.

"Now calm down Sesshomaru. I'm sure we can think of something. I know how about one of your servant girls. I bet they'll be happy to mate with you".

"Are you mad mate with one of those low lives"? His eyes starting to turn red.

"I know how about Rin". Lilith was trying to make an excuse.

"She's too young and I'll never mate with a human. The only one left is you". He said in a deadly voice.

"Now Sesshomaru calm down I'm not going to be your mate". Lilith said backing away now.

"Then who else pulse you're the one that got rid of my mate to be". Steps closer to her.

"Oh come on isn't there any females here"! Lilith said now up angst's the wall.

"No there isn't and tonight is the second crescent moon and you're the only female left that is eligible for it". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice. Steps closer to her.

"Oh come I didn't mean to". She tries to run out of the room but Sesshomaru was fast and blocked the door and talked her to the floor.

"Think about it will it be that bad to be my mate. You still get to teach and play with Rin. You'll just have to share my room with me and we don't have to do anything there. I just need to mark you on the neck".

"Do I have a choose"?

"No". He said plainly.

"Fine! Just get off me"! He gets off her.

"So then are you going to mark me now or when the east comes"?

"Hold still. This will hurt a bite". He said as he bite her neck and blood stared to come out and he lacked it up. So it well heals faster. "There now that scar well never heal and your stuff well be moved into my room". He said calmly.

"Yeah whatever". Lilith said "Boy how do I get myself into this mess" she said that in her mind.

"Now you well have to come with me tonight. So I can prove to the east that you're my mate. Till then I shall be in my study room". He said as he walks out of the room.

"Ok! I think I well take a walk now scene I'm up". She walks out of her room. To think over of what happened. Until Rin came up to her.

"Hi Lilith I herd lord Sesshomaru choose you to be his mate". Rin said happily.

"Yeah I guess I am". Lilith said not really happy with the whole thing.

"Yeah I knew lord Sesshomaru would choose you"! Rin said with a smile on her face.

"How do you know he would choose me"?

"Let's just say it was a feeling"! Rin said happily. "Come on Lilith. Oh I mean lady Lilith Lets play"!

"You can just call me Lilith. I don't mind". Lilith said

"That's disrespectful you're the lady of the west now"! Rin said happier then ever. "Now let's play"! Meanwhile in Sesshomaru study room. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk weighting away.

"Here my lord all the paper work is all most done". Jyaken said in his normal voice.

"That well be all Jyaken you can leave now". Sesshomaru said calmly not looking at him.

"Umm. My lord is it true that you found a mate"? Jyaken asked nervously.

"Yes I did". He said staring at Jyaken with his cold eyes of his.

"Umm may I ask what her name is"? Jyaken said voice shaky now.

"Her name is Lilith. Now leave and get things ready for the east". He said calmly yet deadly.

"Yes my lord. Right away"! Jyaken said as he ran out the of the room.

"Takashi you can come out now". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes my lord. What do you wise for me to do"? Takashi said as he bowed.

"I want you to put the new lady of the west things in my room". He said plainly.

"Very well. My lord". Takashi said as he diapered. Sesshomaru continued working.

**Sorry have to end it and sorry for errors. I hope all of you liked this chapter. And please review! And if anyone has any questions feel free to ask! Till next time. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**(Author's note) Hi again! I just want to thank all of you that said nice things about my story I really appreciate it. Anyway today in my school we had lots of fights for the past two days. There was copes ever were! Anyway enjoy chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10**

Lilith and Rin were done playing and Rin went to bed.

(Yawn) "It's getting late. Soon the east well be here". Lilith said not looking foreword to it. "Huh. Who there"?

Some one enters the garden. "So your lord Sesshomaru's mate. Hmp. How pathetic looking you are". A boy with green hair and yellows eyes, pale skin with a star on his forehead warring a red and brown boy kimono. He said that in a cockiest voice there ever was.

"Why you little'… "Who are you"? Lilith said pissed off.

"Why hasn't lord Sesshomaru told you? I'm the son of the lord and lady of the east. My name is Taro".

"Oh so you're the son of the lord and lady of the east. I have to say you have some never saying that to my face". Lilith in a calm but deadly voice with a evil smile on her face.

Taro moved back a bit.

"Oh so there you are Taro san". Takashi just enters the garden. "Umm my lady lord Sesshomaru wises to speak with you".

"Fine". She walks out of the garden and into the hall way to Sesshomaru's study room.

She knocked on the door. "Enter". Came a cold emotionless voice from inside.

Lilith sighs as she enters. "You wanted to talk to me? She asked him.

"Yes. I do. Now the east just arveiwed here so I want you on your best beaver". He said calmly.

"Fine. Whatever". She still not looking foreword to any of it.

"Now they will be staying here for the night so keep that in mind and treat them with respect no matter what they say to you".

"Fine is that all"? Lilith said in a bored tone.

"No. you can go now but when the lord Aki and lady Gina are here you mast stay at my side". He said calmly yet deadly.

"Whatever". She starts to leave until the door opened and a man with medium dark green hair, Pale skin with a star on his forehead and copper eyes came in. with a women who had long light blue hair that was tied up in a bun, pale skin also with a star on her forehead and silver eyes. They wore a matching kimono with dark green and red on it with a wolf on them.

"My are we interrupting anything"? Lord Aki said with a smile.

"No. you didn't my mate was just about to leave so she can get ready for you two". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh I see. Will can she stay sacen were here"? Lord Aki said calmly.

"Of cores she can". Sesshomaru said calmly. He motive to her to came by his side. She walked to his side.

"Very well. Now lord Sesshomaru. We have some suspicious about your mate. I mean no offenses to you lord Sesshomaru but look at her she not even properly dressed. Don't tell me she was the last female here". He said with a evil smile. "I mean why this girl"?

"Grrr". Lilith starting to get mad at them. Sesshomaru herd her growl with anger.

"Well lord Sesshomaru"?

"That's none of your biasness and don't say things about my mate like that in front of me and she was about to get dressed when you barged in my room". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Oh forgive me then. Let her get dressed". Lord Aki said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru I don't have anything like a kimono to ware" Lilith said to him in a whisper so the lord and lady of the east wouldn't hear. And it's true she only warred her ninja suit with a skirt with her armor.

"Don't worry my servants will help you with that. Now go and get dressed". He said calmly to her.

She walked out of the room and entered the hall way. Then she realized that she had no idea were Sesshomaru's room was. So she went to her old room instead. So she walks to her old room to find Takashi wanting for her there.

"Hey Takashi can you help me find Sesshomaru's room. Sacen all my stuff got moved there". Lilith said kind of embarrassed about asking for directions.

"But of cores my lady. I had a feeling you didn't know how to get there. Follow me". Takashi said with a smirk. She followed him thorough the halls and went out side in a different section of the castle.

"Hey Takashi do you mean to tell me that this whole section is Sesshomaru's room"? Lilith asked a little taken back.

"Well yes the whole section is Sesshomaru's and your room".

"Jeez it's so big"! Lilith said in shock.

"Well it may look big but inside it's really a lot smaller". Takashi said with a smile.

They enter the room it was still big but not to big there was a bed a separate room that appeared to be locked up. A hug bed a private hot spring in a another room. And two Japanese style dresser. She went to one of the dresser with her sword on it she assumed that dresser was hers.

"Well I'll let you get dressed now". Takashi said as he left the room.

Lilith picks out a long black kimono with a silver dragon on it. Its eye's same to have Rudy's in them.

"Well I guess this will do". Lilith said uncomfortable in it. As she walked out of the room and down the halls and back to Sesshomaru's study room. She sighed when she opened the doors and entered the room.

**Sorry have to end it here. So how did you like the lord and lady of the east and there son do they suck or are they good. Anyway there evil just so you know except maybe the lady Gina. And sorry if it's short! Well till next time. Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's note) Hi it's me again! I was wondering I kind of forgot who sent me the character Elyra and I was wondering if you wanted to be paired with the good version of Hikirau? Oh yeah and like I said before if you don't like my fan fic don't read it! Yeah am talking about you cleoeclaudia who ever you are. Anyway enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

Lilith was at the room she sighs when she entered the room.

"Well at lest you look a little better". Lord Aki said and Lady Gina agreed with him. "Well sit down next to your mate".

She trying to hold her anger in and she sat down next too Sesshomaru. He was quit surprised how she looked in a kimono. Lilith was very uncomfortable in it and embarrassed. She did think she looked good in it.

"Now lord Sesshomaru about are bet. We well give you are support in the war with the south.

"Very well I inform my guards". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Huh? A war? You didn't tell me there was a war between you and the south". Lilith whispered to Sesshomaru.

"I thought Takashi told you about why I placed a bet with the east and why Ume was here". Sesshomaru whispered back to her.

"Is there something wrong"? Lord Aki said with a smile.

"No nothing wrong. Perhaps the lady's should leave since were talking about the war". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"That's a good idea pulse I bet you two are really bored with all this talk about the war and all". Lord Aki said calmly.

"Yes we shall leave. Come lady Lilith lets leave the men alone". Lady Gina said as she grabs Lilith and walked out of the room.

"Ok now what shall we do sacen we left the men". Lady Gina said with a smile.

"I don't care. You can decide if you want too". Lilith said in bored tone.

"Ok let us go to the hot springs then". Lady Gina said with a smirk.

"This lady Gina is very strange it's almost like she as a split personality or something" Lilith said in her mind.

"Excuse me my lady's but do you need an escort to the hot springs". Takashi said as he came out of the shadows.

"Yes now servant. Now show us to the hot springs at once" Lady Gina said not making eye contact with him.

"Yes my lady. Follow me please". Takashi said as he bowed to both of them and led them to the hot spring room. Its was a big room with three or four hot springs in them with water falls all around them and a place were to get change in. It was a beautiful room.

"Well I hope you two enjoy the hot springs". Takashi said as he left the room.

"Well shall we". Lady Gina said as she undressed herself and let her long hair down. It sparkled as she entered the water.

"Are you coming in dear or are just going to stand there". Lady Gina said with a smile.

"Yes I'm coming in". Lilith said as she undressed herself. Too and entered the water. She did have to take her hair down because it's short.

"So lady Lilith can I ask you a question"? Lady Gina asked her.

"It depends what kind of question". Lilith said in a bored tone.

"Do you love lord Sesshomaru"?

"What were did that come from". Lilith said in her mind.

"Well I don't really know if I love him or not. I mean I don't really know him that much. Come to think about it he doesn't know me ether". Lilith said as she blushed.

"Hmm. Interesting. So you don't love him".

"I didn't say that I'm just not sure". Lilith said in a serious voice.

"Well that to be expected". Lady Gina said with a grin.

They sat there for awhile until they herd a knock on the door.

"Umm I hate to interrupt but the lords are done talking now and wish for you two to come to lord Sesshomaru's study room". Takashi said be hid the door.

"Ok. Tell them well be there". Lady Gina said as she got out and dressed herself and pulled her hair back into a bun. Lilith got out as well and dressed herself and both of them went back to Sesshomaru's study room. They both entered the room.

"I hope you two got along well. Gina lets go to our room. I'm very tired". Lord Aki said.

"Very well Takashi will show you two were your room is". Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Takashi came out of nowhere. "Follow me please". He said to them.

"Very well. Oh and lord Sesshomaru. You probably wont see us were leavening in the mourning. So you might not see us again till the war starts. Till then I hope you and your mate are happy". He said as he took Gina's hand and followed Takashi out of the room.

"Well should we head to bed then"? Sesshomaru said calmly as he got up and started to head out but stop and turned around to see Lilith just standing there.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay here all night"? Sesshomaru said calmly to her as he stared at her with his cold eyes.

"Yeah. I'm coming". She said as she walks pass him. He followed her out with a smile on his face. They entered the hall way to there room.

"Hey. Sesshomaru do you have a another bed or something"? Lilith asked him.

"No. I only have one bed nothing more". He said plainly.

They both enter there room.

"What one bed! Am not sleeping with you! I'll sleep on the cold floor".

"Fane do whatever you want". Sesshomaru said as he took off his armor and kimono top. Then he took off his boots. He left his pants on. And he went into the bed.

"Fane. I'll just sleep on the really cold floor. Don't worry I'll be fine maybe I'll die from the coldness".

"You know you can all ways join me in my bed". Sesshomaru said starting to get annoyed with her talking.

"Can't you sleep on the floor"? Lilith said in a bored tone.

"Don't be ridicules. You can join me or sleep on the floor it's your choice". He said plainly.

"Fine I'll join you in your bed". Lilith said annoyed.

"Before you do maybe you should get change into a rode to sleep in". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"What rode are your talking about"? She asked him.

He sighed and got up and went into her dresser and got out a rode for her to ware.

"Here put this on. There a divider over there". Sesshomaru said as he got back into bed.

She walk to it and goes be hide it and gets dress into her rode. It was a light blue rode with gold around it and a flower pattern on it. She walk out and goes into the bed.

"Just to tell you if you touch me you're dead". She said as she rolled over.

"Well see about that mate". He said with a smile and rolled over too.

"Oh shut up". Lilith said in a annoyed tone.

They both went too sleep. That night Lilith had a nightmare. She keep on rolling over. Witch woke up Sesshomaru. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder at a attempt to wake her up but when his hand touched her she stop moving.

"I wonder what she dreaming about? Mess be something bad since she breathing heavy and rolling over like that". He said in his mind.

She moved closer to him since she was cold. He carefully took he hand away Witch made her start to roll over again and now she was facing him. A tear came out of her eye. He placed his hand back on her witch made her stop crying. She moved right up against him because she was very cold.

"You know you're a very strange and annoying girl". Sesshomaru said to more of himself then her. As he carefully placed her head on his chest. So he could sleep comfortably. And he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope it was longer at least a little bit. And again review and no hate mail and remember this is my first Inu Yasha fan fic and I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like it. But it was the beast I could do so deal with it! Well Till next Time Bye, Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's note) I'm back with my story finely. Sorry I keep all of you guy's waiting but my fan fic got removed and I had to wait until March the 6 to put ever thing back on. Oh well life is life can't get mad at what's already been done time to move forward and continue with my story. Oh and I have a new story on its called The Girl Who Lost Her Soul in the Yu Yu Hakusho section. Enjoy chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

The Next day.

Lilith finally woke to find herself on Sesshomaru.

"What the hell"! Lilith screamed and flow off him like a cat. Sesshomaru just stared at her and got dressed.

"Hey. What the hell happened"! Lilith said red in the face.

"You had a nightmare and you were annoying me. So I put your head on my chest so you would stop moving around". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Oh really". She said still doesn't believe him.

"You should probable get dressed". Sesshomaru said as he went into the divider to get dressed himself.

"I still hate all of this". She said more to herself then him.

"Well you butter get use to all this. Were mates now and there are reasonability that comes with it". He said from be hide the divider.

"Whatever". Lilith said still annoyed at the whole thing.

Sesshomaru came out in his usually outfit.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to sit there all day"?

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm getting dressed right now"! Lilith said with a little anger in her voice. She got up and went to her dresser and picked out a kimono and went to the divider. It was a red kimono with a phoenix with flames around it. She came out with it on.

"These kimonos are very uncomfortable". Lilith said as she tried to fix it so she could breathe.

"Well get use to them. You have to look presentable since you're my mate now". Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door.

"Wait Sesshomaru. Can I ask you a question"? He stops and looks at her.

"Very well ask". He said plainly.

"Well. Umm. What's going to happen next? I mean we don't really know each other". Lilith said not looking at him.

"Very well. I tell you about my family. As you probable guessed my mother has died when I was young and my father found a new human mate and they had a son. A half demon named Inu Yasha and my father died trying to protect her". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Oh. I see". Lilith said.

"Well shall we go"? Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room. Lilith followed him out and they walked thought the hall.

"Well. I'm going to find Rin". Lilith said walking away from him.

"Very well. I'll be in my study if you need me and we shall talk later". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Fine"! She said as she went to find Rin. She found her in the garden picking flowers with Takashi and Jyaken. The garden had lots of flower of all kinds and a big lake in the middle and a few trees as well. She walks to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing"? Lilith said.

"I am picking flowers for you". Rin said happily.

"Oh. I see". Lilith said as she kneeled and Rin put flower around her neck like a necklace.

"There very pretty thank you Rin". Lilith said as just noticed that Jyaken and Takashi had flowers all over them. She tried so hard not to laugh but failed. She laughed so hard that she was on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"My lady are you ok"? Takashi asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Hahaha! It's just you look so girlie. I'm sorry"! Lilith said still laughing.

"It's ok my lady. We do look pretty funny". Takashi said a little embarrassed.

"Hmp. I can't believe that lord Sesshomaru choose you as his mate. He must have been pretty despite for choosing a weak demon like you". Jyaken said not likening the idea of her being Sesshomaru's mate.

"What did you say? Frog man". Lilith said in a deadly voice and giving him a death glare.

"Nothing"! Jyaken said as he ran away seared.

"That's what I thought". Lilith said with anger in her voice.

Rin and Takashi just stared at her and step back a bit.

"Scary". Rin said to Takashi.

"Yes. Very scary". Takashi agreed with Rin.

"Well. Shall we get started with reading"? Lilith said as she had a book in her hand.

"Yes"! Rin said happily as she sat by Lilith and began to read with her.

"Well. I'll be helping lord Sesshomaru for today. If you two need anything. I'll be in his study room". Takashi said as he walked away.

"Ok"! Both girls said as the same time.

Takashi walked out of the garden and went to Sesshomaru's study room. He knocked on the door.

"Enter"! Came Sesshomaru's cold calm voice.

Takashi entered the room.

"Takashi there something you should know". Sesshomaru said looking very calm.

"What is it my lord"? Takashi asked.

"It appears that crazy girl found you. You the one that fell in love with you".

"What how did she find me"? Takashi said with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm not sure how she found you but she's here and she's destroying my castle". Sesshomaru said weighting something down on a scroll.

"What am I suppose to do. I don't want to go back to that evil woman". Takashi said.

"You have to talk to her. If she continues I well have no choice but to furrow her in the dungeons". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Fine my lord. I'll talk to her but what if she tries to kill me"? Takashi asked.

"Don't worry if she tries. I'll handily her myself". Sesshomaru said in a calm yet deadly voice.

"Very well. Do you know were she at"? Right at that moment they herd a big crash coming from the garden.

"Oh she in the garden. This isn't good". Takashi said as he left the room.

Meanwhile.

**Sorry I know a cliff hanger. But I can't think of any thing else right now because my favorite Anime is on. So I'm sorry but I can't miss it. You can try to guess witch one it is. If you want to know witch Anime I like look at my profile. Well till next time! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Author's note) Hi it's me again! Just want to say. Whoever give me characters before I still have them and don't worry there coming soon! So please be patent. Well enjoy chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13**

Lilith and Rin were reading in the garden. Until Lilith sensed something come fast. She garb Rin and dodged just in the nick of time. A girl. With blue hair tied up in a peony tail. Her eyes were brown. Her skin was purple and she wearied a short skirt with a black shirt. She came flying out of a window and made a hug hole in the ground.

"Were is he? Were is Takashi"? She said with anger.

"Who are you"? Lilith said as she put Rin down.

"I am Takashi mate. Now tell me were is he? Tell me are your going to be sorry". She still had anger in her voice.

"Takashi's in Sesshomaru's study room". Lilith said now she starting to get mad.

Right when she said that Takashi came out into the garden.

"Oh! Takashi. I missed you"! She said running to him. "Why did you run away? Don't you love me"! She said that sweetly then she got anger and punched him in the face.

He fell down with dizzies in his eyes.

"Takashi are you alright"! Rin said as she ran over to see if he was ok.

"Don't worry his fine. By the way my name is Emi"! Emi said with a smile.

Takashi got up and rube his check.

"Listen Emi am not your mate that was a mistake what I said. I am sorry but I have no feeling for you". Takashi said looking down.

"But you said you loved me. I herd you talking to a demon and you said you loved me"! Emi said tear started to come out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry but you misunderstand. I wasn't talking about you"!

"Then who"! Emi screamed at him.

"I can't tell you". Takashi said as he walked away.

Emi just sat there on the ground with tears in her eyes. She had a broken heart.

"Are you ok? Miss Emi". Rin said trying to comforter her.

But she didn't say anything. Tears started to come out now.

Lilith kind of felt bad. So she tried to comforter her.

"Hey. Its going to be ok. Stop your crying". She placed a arm around her.

She starts to cry on her shoulder.

"There. There. Its going to be ok. Here I'll bring you to one of our rooms. So you can rest". Lilith said as she helped her up.

"Really"! Emi said wiping away some of her tears.

"Yeah. You can take my old room. I don't think any ones using it". Lilith said as she walked Emi to her old room. They entered the room.

"Here you should lay down". Lilith said as she helped Emi into her bed.

"Thank you lady Lilith. I really do appreciate it".

"No problem. Are you going to be ok"?

"Can you stay with me just for tonight? Please". Emi said.

"Sure. I'll stay with you". Lilith said with a smile.

So Lilith stayed with her until she herd a knock on the door. Lilith carefully got up and opened the door to find Sesshomaru standing there.

"What do you want"? She asked him.

"Why is that girl here"? Sesshomaru said kind of annoyed at her for not telling him that she was there.

"I let her stay here. You got a problem with that". Lilith said getting mad.

"Why". He said calmly.

"Why. Because I kind of feel bad for her". She said looking at her sleep.

"You know when she gets mad she ends up destroys my castle and that I don't like". He said in a calm voice.

"Yeah and I care how much". Lilith said with a evil smile.

Sesshomaru give her a death glare.

"Hey I was only kidding. But that is a problem. But don't worry if she gets mad. I'll handily her myself". Lilith said proudly.

"Oh and how are you going to do that"? Sesshomaru asked her.

"Just trust me. When the time comes. I'll handily it".

"You better or I'll get rid of her myself". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Now come with me". He said as he turned to walk away.

"Why should I". She said not moving.

"Because I need to talk to you". He said not turning around.

"Like about what". Lilith said calmly.

"Really must you ask such stupid questions"? Sesshomaru said getting annoyed with her.

"Hey. I'm just wondering". Lilith said with anger.

"Fine. It's because you're my mate now and we have to start papering for the our future or maybe you forgot about that fax". Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Some how I knew you were going to say that". Lilith said with a bored tone.

"Then why all the questions"? He asked.

"Oh. I just like to miss with you". Lilith said with a smile.

Sesshomaru give her a death glare.

"Enough with these childish games. Lets go". He said calm and he started to walk and she followed him. They walk to there room and enter it.

"So what's going to happen now? I mean you won the bet with the east so there no reason for me to be your mate any more. Right"? She asked him.

"You don't want to be my mate". He said looking at her with his amber eyes.

"No. I didn't mean it that way. I mean you don't really care about me. Do you"? Lilith said with a blush on her face.

"Who says I don't". Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Wait. Hold it. You acutely care about me"! Lilith said in a surprise voice. Now she knows her face was red.

"Yes. I do. Care for you". He said as he saw the blush on her face witch made him smile and his voice seemed to be warmer.

"You really do"? Lilith said as she tried to control the blush.

"Yes. I do. But do you care about me"? He said in a calm voice. Stepping closer to her.

"Well. I guess I do". She said in a low voice. But Sesshomaru herd it.

"But you don't know anything about me". She said.

"Perhaps. But I'm willing to learn if you'll let me". He said calmer then ever.

"But why. Me".

"I don't know there just something about you that I like". He was calm on the out side but on the inside he could barley hear what he was saying because his heart was beating so fast. As he step closer to her.

"So now what"? Lilith asked him.

"Now we must plan about the future since the war is coming". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Right. Meaning were planning about the war".

"And us. But first comes the war". He said calmly to her.

"Ok. So when the war comes what am I suppose to do"?

"I'll need you by my side. Fighting along with me". He said plainly.

"Right. So tell me. Why are you and the south fighting"? She questioned him.

"Because they tried to kill Rin and take over my castle". He told her.

"So that why".

"Now about us". He continued.

"We well have to start thinking of having pups". He said calmly to her.

"Pups"? She said almost falling down.

"Yes. Just in case I don't make it thought the war. I well need a heir". H e said plainly.

"But I wont let you die. I can bring you back from the dead". She said with a smile.

"Hmm. But still I would need a heir". Sesshomaru said looking at her.

She looked away.

"What you don't want to have a pup with me".

"No! Its not that. It just...Just".

"Just what"? He asked her.

"I don't know if I could have one. I am half dead". She said very low but Sesshomaru was able to hear her.

"I see. But there only one way to find out". He said looking at her and moving closer to her.

"What now"? She said

"Why not"? Sesshomaru said. Now his right up to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed him back to deepen the kiss.

"I can't". She said as she looked away.

"Why not"? He asked her.

"Because tonight's the full moon. I cant do any thing". She said looking down.

"The full moon. Why cant you do anything when the full moon is out"? Sesshomaru asked her.

"Because I end up"… But before she could tell him. She was already gone.

**Well sorry again for the cliff hanger but my hands are hurting so I think I should stop and sorry for errors just tell me if you see any. Well till next time! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Author's note) Hello it me again. Well I'm glad some of you liked Chapter 13 and this chapter I think there going to be some of the characters that you guys sent me or it might be in the next one. Well enjoy Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14**

Recap Lilith just disappeared and now Sesshomaru was standing in his room alone.

"What". Sesshomaru blurted out lord. Worried in side but out side he didn't show it. He ran out of his room and tried to look for her but she was nowhere in sight.

"My lord what's wrong". Takashi asked staring at his lord form the shadows.

"Takashi. I need you to get my grand's and send them on a search.". Sesshomaru order to him.

"But why. May I ask". Takashi asked him in a suspired voice.

"Because my mate is gone. Now send out my grads now". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"Yes. My lord. Right away"! Takashi said as he went to get the grads. Meanwhile.

Lilith was in a forest. She wandering around. Hoping that someone would find her before a demon came and kill's her.

"Oh why tonight of all nights. Must I get transported to a creepy forest". Lilith muttered to herself. Walking around still.

"Oh I hate it when the full moon is out. I lose my powers and get transported to different locations. I need to get out of here before a demon comes and kills me". Lilith told herself still walking in the dark.

"Well. Well . Well. What do we have here a beautiful female demon alone in my territory. Must be my lucky night". Came a voice of a demon that just came out of a tree and landed in front of her.

He had red spiked hair with a little blue in it. Light green eyes and his skin was pale and he wore a green male Kimono.

"Oh for give me. My name is Ken. Now my sweet what's your name or do I have to guess". Ken smiled at her. Lilith noticed some thing glowing in the middle of his forehead.

"Well my sweet are you going to tell me or maybe you can't talk". Ken said with an even bigger smile.

Lilith glared at him.

"Hmp. Like I'm going to tell you my name". She muttered to him.

"Oh she specks. What a beautiful noise". Ken said with a sparkly in his eyes and the thing on his head glowed brighter.

"Oh I can't wait to get my hands on you". He said with a smile and now moving closer to her.

"Stay the hell away from me". Lilith said as she tried to run away but he was to fast for her and blocked her way.

"Don't run away the fun is just begin". Ken smile at her. Garbs her and looks her over.

"I see someone marked you already". Ken said with the look of disappointment on his face.

"Yeah. Now let me go. You freak"! Lilith screamed at him with anger.

"Hmm. No matter your not officially his mate. So your going to be mine". Ken smirked at her.

"Let me go you pervert"! Lilith screamed at him. Ken moved in and kissed her.

"Let go of me you sick pervert". She tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"Feh. What do we have here. Two demons". Said a young man with white hair and dog ears. He remind Lilith of Sesshomaru a lot minus the dog ears.

"Hey dog boy. Do you think you can get ride of this demon for me"! Lilith asked him.

"What did you say girl"? The young men asked with anger.

" Inu Yasha leave her alone. She just asking for help you can see she in trouble". Said a girl with raven hair and a girl school uniform with a short green skirt.

"Yes Inu Yasha. Listen to Kagome you can see this young lady is in trouble. Said a monk whit short black hair tied in a pony tail with a staff in his hand.

"Yes I agree with the monk. She not are enemy". Said a young girl with long black hair tied in a high pony tail with a hug boomerang in her hand.

"Yeah be nice Inu Yasha". Said a little fox demon with light brown hair tied up in a pony tail. By his side was a cute little fire cat.

Feh. Fine. I'll help her out after we get the jewel shard". Inu Yasha told them.

"You mean the glowing thing in the middle of his forehead"? Lilith asked them.

"You can see the shards"? The girl with the short skirt questioned.

"Yeah. I can. What's the big deal. Wait don't tell me yet. Just get me away from this demon". Lilith screamed at them.

"Fine. Just don't move". Inu Yasha said as he cracked his knuckles and used his blades of blood. Ken let Lilith go but dodged Inu Yasha attack.

"This wont do. Know I have to get rid of you fools". Ken said annoyed at them.

"Feh. I like to see you try". Inu Yasha said with a smile and takes out his Tetsusaiga and it got bigger and attacked him with his wind scar. Ken tried to dodged but he got hit and the jewel fell out and Lilith caught it.

"I'll be back for her. You hear me half breed"! Ken at them screamed as he disappeared.

"Go ahead and run. Coward"! Inu Yasha yelled back at him.

"What a weak demon. I can't believe he caught me". Lilith said to herself.

"Umm. You guys. Don't mind me asking. Who are"? She asked them.

"Oh forgive us. My Name is Miroku and this is Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara and you already know Inu Yasha". Miroku said with a smile.

"Oh nice to meet all of you. My name is Lilith". She told them. " But what are you guys doing out here at night in the middle of a forest"? She asked them.

"We were look for that jewel that's in your hand". Kagome said pointing to her hand.

"Oh. You mean this. Here you can have it. I have no need for it". Lilith said handing the jewel to Kagome.

"Good we have the jewel. Now lets go back to the village. Oh and how were you able to see it"? Kagome asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. So we have the jewel let go. I'm starving". Inu Yasha said as he walked away.

"Wait can I come with you guys. I have nowhere else to go". Lilith asked them.

"Of cores you can come with us". Sango said with a smile".

"Thinks. I really appreciate it". Lilith muttered to them.

"What. Why should we help her". Inu Yasha asked rudely.

"Why not"? Kagome asked.

"Because she as my brother sent all over her"! Inu Yasha screamed with anger.

"What Sesshomaru. Lilith do you know Sesshomaru"? Kagome asked her.

"Well yeah. His my mate. Why do you ask"? Lilith kind of confused.

"What. Sesshomaru mate"! Ever one said at once.

"Umm yeah. Wait a sec. Inu Yasha you're his brother? Oh yeah Sesshomaru told me about you". Lilith said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru told you about me"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah but not much. You see it kind of a long story how we became mates". Lilith told them.

"We got time". Miroku said.

"Fine. I'll tell". She told them everything that happened.

"Oh. Now it all make sence". Kagome said still a little shocked.

"Yeah. Can we go to the village now"? Lilith asked really tiered.

"Sure lets go". Miroku said as he walked away and ever one else followed him to the village.

They entered the village and got a hut to sleep in. The next day.

"Yes I got my powers back".

"Huh. What powers"? Kagome asked Lilith.

"Oh its nothing". She said with a smile.

"Oh you know what I just realized Sesshomaru is probable looking for me". Lilith told them.

"Feh. If he come here and try's anything. I wont hold back. I'll kill him". Inu Yasha stated.

"Inu Yasha". Kagome said sweetly.

"Huh. What"? Inu Yasha said looking really scared.

"Sit boy". She said with a smile. And Inu Yasha face went thought the floor of the hut and made a face print in the ground.

"Hey. Kagome! Why did you do that"? Inu Yasha asked with anger.

"Because that was rude". She told him.

"Feh. Whatever". He muttered. "Hmm. That sent. Its him"! Inu Yasha said as he ran outside and the rest followed him outside.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you want"? Inu Yasha asked with anger. Not thinking as he took his sword out.

"You should know why I'm here. Little brother or maybe your to stupid to know". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice and with a evil smile.

"Huh. His here"? Lilith said to herself. Who just came out of the hut.

Sesshomaru was relived that Lilith was ok but didn't show it in front of Inu Yasha.

"Hmp. I guess you're here to get your mate back. Who could of known that you could acutely like someone". Inu Yasha said that in a mockingly way and with a grin on his face.

"At lest I have a mate unlike you little brother".

"What did you say"? Inu Yasha asked with anger.

Sesshomaru just ignores him and walks up to Lilith.

"Are you hurt"? He asked her.

"No. I'm fine". She told him with a silt blush on her face.

"Lets go then". He said as he held out his hand. She took it.

"Wait a sec. Thanks guys for all the help". Lilith thanked them.

"No problem". Everyone said except Inu Yasha.

"Ok. We can go now"! She said as they got transported back to the castle.

**Ok so the next chapter as everyone's character in it. So tell me what you thought about chapter 14. Till next time. Bye! And again whoever sent my Elyra I was wondering if you wanted to be paired with the good version of Hikirau? Well bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Author's note) Hi it's me again. I hoped everyone liked chapter 14. This one is were I put some of the Characters in that you guys sent me. I hope you like what did and maybe I'll be in here too. Enjoy Chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15**

Both Sesshomaru and Lilith entered the castle to be greeted by Takashi.

"Oh. My lady it's so good to have you back". Takashi said with a smile.

"Sorry to have you worry. I only transport when the full moon is out". She told him.

"Oh. I see". Takashi said very lowly.

"Hey. What happened here? Everything is a mess". Lilith said looking around. All most everything was destroyed.

"It was Emi". Takashi said plainly.

"It was were is she"? Lilith asked him.

"We had no choice but to throw her in the dungeons". Takashi told her with his head down.

"What. Let her out. I mean maybe I can talk to her". She told him.

"But"…. Takashi started but got cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Let her talk to her". He said calmly to him.

"Very well right this way my lady". Takashi said as he walked to were the dungeon room was. The entered the dungeon room. It was dark and dirty and very cold. She walked past many of the other room that mold and dirt all on the wall's. She and Takashi went one with a leak in and a girl was laying on the moldy floor.

"Emi. Are you ok"? Lilith asked her.

Emi slowly got up. She looked terrible.

"I'm so glad your back my lady"! She said with a smile.

"What happened to her? Why did she destroy everything"? Lilith asked Takashi.

"Well my lady. When she woke up and didn't see you there. She started to destroy everything in sight. That why she hear". Takashi told her.

"Let her out. I'll talk to her when I bring her up to her room". She told him.

"Are you sure my lady". Takashi asked her.

"Yes now open the door before I rip it off the wall". She told him in a deadly voice.

"Very well". Takashi sighed as he opened the door.

"Come on Emi. Let's bring you to your room". Lilith said with a smile and held out her hand. Emi took it and both of them headed out to Emi's room. Takashi just stood there watching them leave.

"Now why did you destroy the castle"? Lilith asked her.

"Because I was upset and"… She couldn't fine her senates because she started crying.

"Listen there no point of crying over Takashi. There plenty of other guys for you out there. You just haven't found him yet. So stop crying". Lilith told her.

"You know my lady. Your right I shouldn't let him get to me. I'll find my mate some day until then is it ok if I stay here"? Emi asked her.

"Sure as long as you want just don't destroy anything else. Ok" Lilith said with a smile.

"Thank you my lady for everything". Emi said as she went into her room and shut the door.

"Well that was essay". Lilith said as she walked to her room. As she was walking down the hall she bumped into a girl with Angel wings. She had Red hair with costal blue eyes. She wore a Black and red kimono with a dragon necklace.

"Why don't you watch it"? She said as her wings turned into black Demon wing.

"Hmm. Tell me what your name"? Lilith asked her.

"My name is Liyah and who are you"? She asked her.

"My name is Lilith. Nice power you got there". She told her.

"Well Lilith it was nice meeting you". Liyah said as her wings went back to white angel wings and started walking away.

"Hold it Liyah. What are you doing here anyway"? Lilith asked her.

"I'm here from the North to see the new lady of the west. I was looking for lord Sesshomaru's study room but I kind of got lost". Liyah told her.

"Here. I'll show you were it is". Lilith said with a smile as she walked to Sesshomaru's study room. Liyah followed her. They get to his room. Lilith knocked on the door.

"Enter". Came Sesshomaru's cold voice. They both entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have came from the North and was told to see you new mate for approval. From lady Sesura". Liyah told him.

"First can I see proof that you're from the North". Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless voice.

"But of cores". She said as she handed him a pendent.

"Very well. You are welcome to stay at my castle. As long as you wish". He said plainly as he wrote something down on a scroll.

"Umm. Lord Sesshomaru". Liyah started.

"What"? He asked plainly.

"Umm. Were is your mate"? She asked him.

"She standing right be hide you". He told her.

"Huh. Your lord Sesshomaru mate"! Liyah said very surprised.

"Yes. I am". Lilith said with a smile.

"Oh forgive my rudeness earlier". Liyah said as she bows in respect.

"It's really ok. I don't mind". Lilith said with a smile.

All of a sudden they herd a knock on the door and the door started to open and Takashi entered the room.

"My lord you wanted to see me". Takashi said as he bowed.

"Yes I would like you to show Miss Liyah to her room". Sesshomaru said plainly.

He looked at her a silt blush came across his face.

"Very well. Follow me". Takashi said as he walked out of there pretty fast. Liyah had to run to catch up with him.

"Umm. That was weird". Lilith said to herself.

"Yes indeed". Sesshomaru said weighting something down on a scroll. Then when he was done he got up and moved to were Lilith was and kissed her with passion and hugged her.

"Umm. Sesshomaru are you ok". She asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask"? He asked her.

"Well. I never seen you act like this before". She told him.

"You don't like me kissing you"? He asked her.

"What. No. I didn't mean it like that". She said with a blush on her face. Witch made Sesshomaru smile at her. Then they herd a knock on the door Sesshomaru moved back to his desk. He motioned to Lilith to come at his side. She did. Right when the door flew open.

"Forgive me lord Sesshomaru. But I have to tell you from the North that well be on your side during the war". Said a young man with blushes green hair. Green eyes with a little red in them and demon wings that wore green. And he wore a brown boy kimono.

"Stat your name". Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.

"My name is Daren and I have also came from the North just like Liyah". He said proudly and showing his pendent.

"Very well. You are welcome to stay as long as you want". Sesshomaru said in a bored tone and wrote something down on his scroll.

"Lilith. Why don't you show Daren to his room". He said not looking at her from his work.

"Fine. I'll take him". Lilith said with anger. "Follow me". She muttered to Daren. He followed her out the door and into the hall.

"So your lord Sesshomaru mate"? Daren asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I am". She said in a bored tone and annoyed that she has to show him to his room. "Here. You can stay in this room". She told him plainly. She opens the door so he could enter.

"Thank you my lady. One question"? He said with a smile.

"What". Lilith said still bored.

"Do you love lord Sesshomaru"? He asked her.

"What. Why would you ask me that". She said with a blush on her face.

'Sorry none of my business. Well good night my lady". He said with a smile and entered his room and shut the door.

"Hmm. Weird guy". She said to herself. She decided to go to her room.

"Do I love him" She questioned herself and entered her room.

**Sorry have to end it here. The next Chapter is going to start with a love Sacen. It's going to be good. Yeah so how did ever one like this chapter. Please tell me and review! Well till next time bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**(Author's note) Hi it's me again! This chapter is going to be crazy so paper yourself. For chaos. Its going to be a good one! Enjoy chapter 16. Oh and I'm making a character based on my personality and was wondering if anyone had any name that I can use and she going to be Lilith sister and she bad.**

**Chapter 16**

Lilith entered her room and picked out a dark green kimono with silver abound it with a flower pattern on it. She went to the divider and put it on and when she got out and went into her bed. She saw Sesshomaru enter the room. He started to take off his armor and boots and took of his top part of his kimono and got into bed.

"Umm. Sesshomaru". Lilith said nervously to him.

"YES" he said plainly to her.

"Umm. Can I ask you a question"? She asked him shifting uncomfortably.

"Go ahead. Ask"? He said plainly.

"Do you love me"? She asked him very lowly but Sesshomaru herd her. He was thorn back for awhile but quickly got over it. "Did he love her or did he choose her because she was the only female in the castle at the time". But he new the answer to his questions it was right in front of him. He did love her.

"Yes. I do love you. What about you do you love me"? He asked her.

"I guess I love you too". Lilith said with a blush on her face.

"You do" Sesshomaru said getting closer to her.

"Yes. I do". She said with a blush. He got even closer until her was right next to her.

"What are you doing"? He said nothing and moved slowly to her and kissed her with passion and started to undress her. She kissed him back to deepen the kiss. He continued to undress her. But something inside was changing in him slowly the empty void in his heart was slowly disappearing. He had found the missing fragment of his heart. Lilith was felling happy for the first time in her life. She was a bit sacred but she knew everything well be ok with Sesshomaru. They continued to kiss till the sun rose. The next day.

Lilith woke up and looked next to her Sesshomaru was still sleeping with his arm around her and his tail also warped around her. So she couldn't get up even if she wanted to with out waking Sesshomaru up. So she was just watching him sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to be might with her hazel ones. He moved her closer to him and kissed with passion. She kissed him back.

"I have to get up". He told her as he got up and unwrap his tail from her and started to get dressed.

"Fine go and do your work but I'm staying here". She told him.

"Very well. Rest". He said as he kissed her and left the room.

She decided to go back to sleep. She likes her sleep she was about until she sensed someone in the room.

"Who's there show your self"! She shouted.

"My. My sister. Do you always have to yell at me"? Hikirau said as he walked out of the shadows.

"What the hell do you want"! She shouted at him with anger.

"You should know why I'm here". Hikirau said with an evil smile.

"Come on Think". Still with a smile on his face.

"You're here to bring me to father. Aren't you"? She asked him.

"But of cores. I am. He wishes to see you". He informed her.

"Well. I don't want to see him". She snapped her fingers and her kimono was back on and tried to run out the room. But he got be hide her and paralyzed her.

"Damn you". She muttered.

"Aw what's wrong you don't want to see him"? Still had smirk on face and placed her over his shoulder.

"Oh and don't worry sis were going to my territory. Father says he'll be there soon". He as they transported out of the castle and to Hikiraus territory.

"Here we are". Hikirau said with a smile. He lived in part of the dark forest were there was a big lake and a cave at the other side. Were he lived. The lake water was mercy. So you couldn't see the bottom.

"Oh sis. You remember Nori. Right". Hikirau said as he snapped his fingers. The lake water started to move. And a hug water dragon came out. It had two silver horns on its head with light and dark blue scales all over its body and silver far around its neck.

"There she is. How's my girl doing"? Hikirau said as he petted Nori on the neck. "Now Nori you must make sure that sis here doesn't escape. Ok". Nori just nodded her great big head.

Hikirau walked to his cave and placed Lilith down on one of his beds that's were in there. The cave was dark and dirty and had a lot of rocks ever were. There were two beds in the cave and that was it and they were dirty too.

"I hope your comfortable sister dear". Hikirau smirked.

Lilith just gave him a death glare.

"Oh. How hurtful. You're so mean to me. He. Well I'll be out side so don't even think about escaping pulse Nori well be out side too and she'll tear you apart. I'll be waiting for father to come. So be good". Hikirau said in a calm but deadly voice and walked out of the cave.

Lilith tries to move but she still can't feel anything.

"Damn. What the hell. Am I suppose to do now"? She told herself. Meanwhile.

Sesshomaru was still in his study room. Unaware what of had happened. He was weighting something down on his scroll. Until he herd a knock on his door. "Enter". He said calmly with out looking up from his work.

"Umm. My lord". Takashi said nervously.

"What is it"? Sesshomaru asked.

"Well the lady of the North is here and she bought some of her people". Takashi told him.

She entered the room. She had medium black hair with brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a pink kimono with flower on it.

"Forgive me for barging in like that. Lord Sesshomaru but I must see your mate". Lady Sesura said with a smile. Right then the door flew open. Jyaken came ruing in.

"My lord I have terrible news. It same that lady Lilith has been kidnapped. I found this note on the door to the castle". Jyaken said handing the note to Sesshomaru.

He read it to himself. It said.

Dear Lord Sesshomaru

If you gotten this note. That means my son as already captured your mate. If you want my daughter back then you must meet me in the dark forest. There well be insertions for you there.

P.S. Make sure you bring the dark sword and come alone. Ronin.

"I shall be leaven". Sesshomaru said as he got up.

"I and my grand's shall go with you". Lady Sesura told him.

"No. I'll only need Takashi there with me. There is no need for you are your grand's". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"None since. I'm here to help you. So were going with you". She said with a smile walking out of the room. "Come on lord Sesshomaru. You must show us were she being held". She shouted at them from down the hall. Sesshomaru just followed her. He know that when lady Sesura mind was set on something there was know way she was going to back down. So Sesshomaru, Takashi, Liyah, Daren and Lady Sesura went to the dark forest. Meanwhile.

Lilith tried to get up again and slowly she walked out of the cave. But got paused back hard right into a wall.

"Now. Now sister what did I tell you when you tried to leave? Nori well stop you". Hikirau said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn you to hell! Hikirau"! Lilith shouted with anger. Her eyes turning a different color. Like a cat eyes but dark green.

"Now. Is that a good idea to transform right now"? Hikirau asked her still with a smile on his face.

She just gave him a death glare.

"I see my lovely kids are getting along". A man with long dark brown hair with black eyes. His skin was tan and he had a scar on his left eye. He wore all black ninja suit black and a black trench coat. Lilith was a little sacred. She knows how powerful her father was. And he had the most evil smile there ever was.

"What's the matter my dear daughter. You look sacred". Ronin informed her with a smile on his face.

"Like I'd ever be a sacred of you. You bastered"! She screamed at him with anger.

"Oh. I'm hurt. How can you say such hateful things to your own father and here I was going to tell you what I was going to do to your mate or should I say what you're going to do". He said with a smile.

"You're not my father. He died a long time ago and what do you mean by what I'm going to do to my mate. He has nothing to do with this". She shouted with anger.

"Oh. But he dose. My dear daughter. He as chosen you as his mate his part of the family now and what better way to welcome him in. is for you to kill him". Ronin said with a smile.

"Damn you to hell"! She started to transform.

"Now calm down. You know even in that form you can never beat me". He said in a deadly voice.

Hikirau started to back away.

"What's the matter son? Don't tell me you're afraid of a dieing man". He asked him with a smile.

"Of cores. I'm not". Hikirau said trying to act tuff. But inside he was sacred. He know how powerful his father was and that scared him the most. Meanwhile. Sesshomaru, Liyah, Takashi, Daren and lady Sesura finally got to the dark forest. And on a tree was yet anther note. Sesshomaru took it of and read it. But soon found out that it was a map. And it said for him to follow the directions and came alone with the dark blade. Then they herd a noise.

"Who's there"? Sesshomaru asked.

Two girls came into view. One of them had black with some brown and a little bit of purple in her hair and her eye were chocolate brown with a staff and bow in her hands and some arrows on her back. She wore a brown and green kimono and the girl next to her had long auburn hair with purple eyes. She wore a silk rod with silver and blue on it and a sword on her back. Also a silver head pace and an amulet around her neck.

"Who are you" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Oh my name is Elyra and this is Jade were here to help you guys". Elyra told them.

"We have no need for your help". Sesshomaru told them.

"But your welcome to stay with are grope. If you want". Lady Sesura said with a smile.

"Listen. I have no need for anyone's assistance". Sesshomaru told them in a deadly voice.

"Very well lord Sesshomaru but I'm leaven Liyah here just in case". Lady Sesura told him.

"I shall stay too". Jade said very quietly.

"Very well". Sesshomaru said as he went deeper into the forest.

**Well have to end it here. Told you ever thing got crazy. Well I hope all of you liked it. And tell me what you think about Ronin is he bad or what. And please if you want I need a name foe the character that's based on my** **personality. Well till next time. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Author's note) It's been a while sorry about that this week as been crazy but since you wanted so long I'll make this chapter longer. So enjoy chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17**

Sesshomaru went beeper in the forest until he came upon a clearing. He saw a big lake. With a man standing there waiting for him. "So you came. Good I was getting bored waiting for you". Ronin said with an evil smile.

"Were is my mate"? He asked in a deadly voice.

"Don't worry. She still alive. For now". Ronin smirked. "Would you like to see her lord Sesshomaru"? He asked him with a smile. The smile was starting to make Sesshomaru mad and Ronin know it and smiled wider.

"So lord Sesshomaru. Did you bring my daughters sword"? He asked.

Sesshomaru just throw the sword at his feet. It was still warped up in a cloth so it didn't glow.

"Aren't you a good boy and I see we have more gests". He smirked at him and pointed her finger to a bush and made Takashi and Liyah fly out.

"What are you two doing here? I told you two to stay at the entries". Sesshomaru asked in a deadly voice.

"Sorry my lord but we couldn't help it". Takashi said looking down.

"We looks like we have to get rid of them". Ronin said in his mind and snapped his fingers and Hikirau came out of the cave.

"Yes father you called". He said in a bored tone.

"Hikirau take care of those two well you"? He said pointing to them.

"But of cores". Hikirau said with a smile. And took out a dark spear from out of no were.

"Come on. Let's play". He said as he snapped his fingers and he, Takashi and Liyah disappeared.

"Good now. That dose two are out of my way. Shall we begin as well"? Ronin grinned at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took out his sword. Meanwhile.

"Good this should be far enough. Now Nori came out and play"! Hikirau said as the water started to move and Nori came out looking at Takashi and Liyah.

"Listen Liyah. I'll take care of the dragon and the boy. You just"... He got cut off.

"Hold it I'll take care of the boy. You take care of the dragon". Liyah said as her wings turned into black demon wings.

"Fine but please be careful". Takashi was worried for her.

"Don't worry. I will". She said with a smile.

"You know this boy and dragon have names. It's Hikirau and Nori"! Hikirau said in a bored tone.  
Takashi took out his Samaria sword of light and attacked Nori. But Nori attacked with a water fall attack. Liyah took out her twin bald that had fire around them. She attacked Hikirau but he dodged them. And attacked with his spear. It hit her on the back but she got up fast before he hit the ground that she was on. The ground started to turn black.

Liyah backed away from it. Mean while. Sesshomaru and Ronin were fighting. Sesshomaru used his dragon strike. It hit Ronin in the back but he healed fast and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Sorry lord Sesshomaru but I'm afraid I can't play with any more. It times to get my plan started". He said with an evil smirk. And snapped his fingers and disappeared with the dark sword.

"What. Were did he go". Sesshomaru said looking around for. Meanwhile Lilith started to feel her legs and arms and slowly she got up and started to walk out of the cave until Ronin was right in front of her.

"Now my daughter. It's time for your dark side to come out". Ronin said with an evil smirk.

"I don't think so". Lilith said as she put up a shield.

"HaHahahah". You think that shield can stop me. How pathetic". He said as he snapped his fingers and broke her shield. Lilith was shocked that he had taken her shield down like it was nothing.

"Now enough fooling around". He said as he took the cloth off the dark sword and placed it in her hand and he said some words that she couldn't understand and felt a sharp pain down her body and then saw darkness. Meanwhile. Takashi was still fighting Nori. He used a flash attack on Nori. Witch made Nori blind for awhile and he hit her in the somatic and she went down and made the earth shake. Liyah and Hikirau were still fighting too. Hikirau attacked with dark thunder wave and it hit Liyah and she was out cold. Takashi quickly went to her side. "Liyah wake up". He checks to see if she was still breathing. She was still breathing. "That good you're still alive". Takashi said relieved.

"Oh no. what have you done to Nori". Hikirau said as he looks at his dragon.

"That's it. Now I will kill you. For hurting Nori". Hikirau said with anger.

"Oh. No this isn't good". As Takashi looked at Hikirau turning into his demon form.

"You know you should honor yourself. It's very rare for me to turn into my demon form. So be glad that you're going to die by my hands or should I say claws". Hikirau said as her turned even more into his form. He had silver and black scales all over his body with two horns on his head and his eye ere like cat's eyes but red and with silver claws. He extended them. And attacked them. Takashi was grading Liyah but dodged his attack. He laid her down some were safe out of harm way. Then he attacked Hikirau with his sword of light. But he healed himself and Hit Takashi with dark energy. He flew into a tree.

"Now fool. You will die"! Right when he was going to hit him for the final below. Someone hit him in the back.

"Stay away from him. Now". Elyra said as she took out her poisons sword. Jade was there checking on Liyah to see if she was ok. Elyra was in fighting stances.

"Hmp. Pathetic girl do you think you can beat me. Don't make me laugh". Hikirau said with a smile. Elyra attacked with poison viper from her sword.

"You know poison doesn't affect me". Hikirau said with a smirk. Elyra just attacked again. She hit him but he healed fast and grabs her throat.

"How foolish of you to think you can defeat me". Hikirau said as he put presser on her throat. She gasps for air but none came. Jade came running. Her eye now Jade green. As she shout an arrow at Hikirau and hits him with her staff but he dodges it and tightens his hold on Elyra's neck. Until he got hit in the back and let her go. Jade caught her before she hit the ground.

"What. Who hit me"? He asked out loud and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there with his sword out. Takashi slowly got up.

"Takashi. I want you to take the injured back to my place. I'll handily the boy". He said in a deadly voice.

"But my lord. We just can't leave you hear by yourself". Takashi said standing up slowly but falls back down.

"You are in no position. To argue with me. Now go and take there other and tell Lady Sesura. I need back up". He said calmly yet deadly.

"Very well. I shall do that. Just don't get yourself killed my lord". Takashi said as he picked up Liyah and walked away followed by Jade with Elyra in her arms. Left him to fight Hikirau alone.

**Sorry it took me so long but I'll make it longer next time. And thank you for being patient with me on this my internet was down but I'll try to caght up again. Till next time. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Authors note) Hi sorry again for making ever one wait so long but soon I hope I'll be back and update more often. Rping is like fun and lots of surprise is going to happen here and sorry if it's a bit confusing. Well here chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18**

"My aren't we brave fighting me alone". Hikirau said with a smile and attacked him with his spear. Sesshomaru dodged it with ease and attacked him with his dragon strike it hit Hikirau. He was bleeding from his arm and legs.

"That's it now you're going"…

He never finished his sentences. He got hit by dark energy.

"Why. Did you"… Hikirau said as he went back to normal and fell to the ground out cold.

"Now that's he's out of the way. I'll kill you myself". Lilith said as she took out her dark sword. Sesshomaru was surprised to see her but knew something was wrong with her. He was about to say something but never got to say it because she attacked him with dark lighting. He just dodged it in time but the end of his kimono go brunt.

"What's the matter can't fight back"? She said as she used dark thunder wave.

This time he got hit. He slowly got up bleeding from his arm and back. His kimono started to turn red quickly. He didn't want to hurt her. He took his sword and put it away.

"What's wrong giving up"? Lilith said with a smile.

"No. I'm not". He said as he used his whip on her but missed her.

"You missed me". She muttered.

"I wasn't aiming for you" He said with a smile as he pulled her sword out of her hand and it landed good distances away from her.

"My sword. No matter. I'll kill you with out it". She said as her eye went darker and attacked him with dark lighting. He dodged it and attacked her with his whip. She dodged it to.

"What's the matter? Why are you holding back? I know you can do better then that. Come on take out your sword and fight me". She said with an evil smile. Sesshomaru ran faster and talked her to the ground then he noticed something and smiled. Lilith pushed him off her. She got up fast.

"Why are you smiling like that"? She shouted at him.

"You should know". He told her.

"Huh? Tell me"! She shouted again.

"I just noticed that you have my pup in you". He told her.

"What. How do you know"? She asked.

"The male Demon usually knows first". He said plainly to her.

"You lie". She shouted.

"You know I'm not lying. You know it's true". He told her. She ran to her sword but Sesshomaru was in her way.

"Out of my way or I'll kill you". She said in a deadly voice.

"Can you kill me knowing that you're caring my pup"? He asked. She glared at him. He smiled at her.

"You can't can you". He told her. She backed away a bit. She couldn't kill him.

"This feeling what is it". She said as she falls to the ground out cold. Sesshomaru walked up to her to only be stop by Ronin.

"So she failed. How weak of her". He said as he took out his sword and was about to kill her. When Sesshomaru went in his way with his sword out and blocked his attack.

"Damn. I must have used up to much of my power. When I took out her dark side. I must retreat for now". He said in his mind.

"Don't worry lord Sesshomaru. I won't kill you for now. I must be leaving. Fair well". He said as he disappeared.

Sesshomaru sighed as he put his sword away.

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened? You're hurt". Lady Sesura said as she ran up to him with Daren at her side.

"I'm fine". He said plainly as he picked up Lilith and started walking away.

"What about the boy". Daren said as he looked him over.

"Leave him". Sesshomaru said not even looking at them.

"Well. I'm bringing him anyway. I'll just take away his power. So he won't hurt any one". Daren said as he picked him up and started walking with Sesshomaru.

"You do know. He tried to kill us"? He asked.

"Yes I know. But I have a felling that his really good inside". He told him.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head.

"Hey. Were did lady Sesura go"? He asked.

"I'm right here. I just needed to do something". She said with a smile.

"Oh ok". Daren said as they continued walking back to Sesshomaru's castle.

They entered. Daren went to put Hikirau in a room. Lady Sesura followed him.

Sesshomaru went to his room and placed Lilith on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

Lilith slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you ok"? He asked. She didn't say anything and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed and waited again. Minutes later.

Lilith eyes opened again and tried to sit up but when she tried she felt a sharp pain go thought her body.

'You shouldn't move". Sesshomaru told her as he placed his arm on her so she would stop trying to sit up and hurting herself in the process.

She stops and looked at him. He looked at her.

"Sorry". Lilith said after awhile.

"Sorry for what. There nothing for you to apologizes for". He said calmly. Yet his voice seemed warmer.

"But I hurt you". She said looking at his wound.

"It's nothing but a starch". Sesshomaru said looking her over. To make sure she was ok.

"Do you remember anything that happened"? He asked.

"No. Not much. All I remember was getting a pain and then everything went black and now I'm here". She told him.

"I see. So you don't remember. What I told you about". Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"What did you tell me"? She asked confused look in her eyes.

"That you have my pup in you". He said calmly.

"What I have your pup in me"! She said in a surprised voice.

"Yes you do". He said calmly. Looking at her.

"But I thought I couldn't have one". Lilith said still surprised as ever and trying to sit up again but Sesshomaru put his hand on her to lay her back down.

"Calm down. Don't push yourself. You might hurt yourself and the pups". He said calmly and laying next to her.

"Your right I guess I have to rest". Lilith said annoyed that she couldn't get up.

Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"What about the rest are they ok". She asked.

"There fine". Sesshomaru told her.

"What about my father and brother"? She asked

"Your father got away and your brother is here at the castle but he can't use his powers". He told her as he pushed some hair out of her face.

"What! Why is he here"? Lilith asked surprised.

"Daren said he felt good in him. So he brought him here". He said plainly to her.

"Hmp. Good my ass". She muttered.

Sesshomaru was about to say something until he herd the door open.

**Sorry it took me so long. Well I hope all of you like but it going to take my long to update. So I say I'm sorry. Till next time. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Authors note) Hi it's me again. Sorry it took so long with updating. Now for some randomness. Now I was wondering since I'm bored I was going to do another Fan Fic and was wondering for some ideas. Like Name and story line. Stuff like that. Well enjoy chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19**

Emi came running in.

"Oh I herd. What happened. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. When you needed me the most". Emi said with tears in her eyes and hugged Lilith.

"Can't breath". Lilith muttered face turning blue.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't hurt you or your baby did I"? Emi asked.

"No you didn't hurt me. Dose everyone know I'm pregnant"? She asked in a bored tone.

"Yes. Pretty much everyone knows. Oh lord Sesshomaru your needed in you study room". Emi told him. Sesshomaru sighed and got up.

"Go Emi Lilith must rest". He told her. Emi walked out the door.

"If you need anything just ask a servant ". Sesshomaru told her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes. I know". Lilith sighed.

"And don't try to get up yet. Your still hurt". He told her. Worried about her health.

"Don't worry. I won't". She told him in a bored tone. He kissed her again and left the room. She started to close her eyes when she herd a nose.

"Who's there". She shouted

"Its just me your sister". A young girl with blackish brown hair kind of long. Hazel eye that turned blue in the sun. Her skin was tan with a tattoo symbol of sunset on her ankle and she wore a black kimono with a red dragon on it.

"Suma what are you doing here"? Lilith asked.

"I'm here to help you. I herd you fought father and brother". Suma said with a smile.

"Yeah. So". Lilith said annoyed face on.

"So. Since his involved. I'll help you and your mate with the whole war thing". Suma told her.

"Fine. Anyway I'll inform a servant that you'll be staying here". Lilith told her.

"Great. I feel so honored. Oh and good luck with your baby. I'll find my own room". Suma told her with a smile and walked out.

"Whatever". Lilith as she went to sleep. Meanwhile Takashi was waiting for Liyah to wake up. Her wing were back to white Angel wings.

"She still not awake yet"? Takashi looked over at the door were Lady Sesura was standing.

"No she not awake yet. I'm starting to get worried she been sleeping for some time now". He told pushing some hair out of her face.

"Don't worry. Liyah is a tuff girl she'll wake up soon". Lady Sesura told him.

"I know she is". Takashi said with a smile.

"Well. I got to go check on are other guest". Lady Sesura said as she went out the room.

Right then Liyah opened her castle blue eyes.

"Liyah are you ok"? Takashi asked her. Relived that she awake.

"My head hurts". She said kind of dray in the thought.

"Well that will hopeful go away soon". Takashi told her.

"Were you watching me the whole time"? She asked.

"Well. Umm. Yes I was". Takashi said with a blush.

"You didn't have too". She told him.

"But I wanted too". He told her with a smile.

Liyah couldn't help but blush.

"But why would you want too". She asked. Face was red.

"Because I care about you". He replied. Looking into her eyes

"You do". She said sitting up. Looking into his eyes

"Yes. I truly do". He said getting closer to her.

"Do you want to be my mate". She asked. Takashi fell off his chair.

"Are you ok". She asked. Worried that he hurt himself.

"I'm fine. What did you say before"? He asked face red. Standing up now.

"I said do you want to be my mate"? She asked again.

Takashi walked over to her and kissed her with passion.

"Umm. I guess that's a yes". She said. Surprised.

"Of cores. I'll be your mate. I would be honored". He told her. Looking into her eyes.

She blushed. He moved in and bit her neck. And licked up the blood so it will heal faster.

"There were mates now". He said as he kissed her again.

"I guess we are". She said with a smile and kissed back.

He was about to say something until he herd the door open.

"Oh. I'm so happy for you two". Lady Sesura said with a smile.

"Were you spying on us". Liyah said annoyed look on face.

"I over herd you guy talking. When I was about to came back in to check on you". She told them.

"Right". Liyah said rolling her eyes.

"Well are you two planning on having kids"? She asked.

Both Takashi and Liyah blushed.

"Maybe. But that personal". Takashi told her.

"Fine. Don't tell me but if you do have some then you shall name one after me". Lady Sesura said with a smile and left the room.

"She is a very strange woman". Takashi said sitting next to her. Meanwhile.

Hikirau woke up.

"Were am I? What have you done with my powers". He asked with anger.

"Now calm down your powers have been taken away". Daren told him.

"Why did you bring me here. What the point"? He asked with anger.

"Well if I haven't you would have died". Daren told him calmly.

"So what. You should have left me there to die". Hikirau shouted with anger.

"Well. I felt something good in you". He said calmly.

"Something good. Hmp. Whatever". Hikirau said calming down.

"Wait. What happened to Nori"? He asked with anger.

"Nori"? Daren said puzzled.

"Yes. Nori my dragon. Move out of my way". He shouted with anger and tried to walk out of the room.

But Elyria was in his way.

"Out of my way women"! He said with anger.

Elyra smiled and made him fly in the air with her mind.

"Hey. Put me down"! He said shouted at here.

"Ok. If you say so". She said as he fall to the floor on his head.

"Why. You little"… Hikirau was about say but got interrupted by Daren.

"Can't we all just get along". Daren said look at both of them.

"No. I'll never forgive him". Elyra said with anger and give Hikirau a death glare.

He give her a death glare back.

"Listen I really don't care what you do to me. Just tell me were Nori is"? He said with anger.

"Don't worry dear boy. I have her at the Castle. If you want you can see her". Lady Sesura told him. Walking to them.

"Take me to her now". He told her.

"Very well follow me". She said with a smile and walked to the garden. He followed her and Elyra and Daren followed him. The walked thought the halls and to the garden were Nori was in the lake swimming around.

He ran to the edge of the lake and Nori came up to him. He petted her on her neck.

Lady Sesura walked up and petted her to.

"Odd. Nori doesn't like anyone toughing her but me". He said kind of surprised that Nori was letting her taught her.

"You can say we have a connection". She said with a smile.

"Hmm. Whatever". He said.

"Oh Elyra. I'm giving you the job of watching Hikirau. Ok". She told her as she grab Daren and walked away.

"Wait. I don't want to watch him". Elyra shouted after them.

"Looks like your stack with me". He said with a smile.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you all like it so far. Will I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm working on a new one now so it will take long again sorry. Well till next time. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Authors note) Hi again. Sorry it took me so long but I think I'll be update faster now. Since I have free time. So enjoy chapter 20. And sorry if it's weird in this chapter**. -

**Chapter20**

Elyra give him a death glare.

"Oh come on. Lets be friends". Hikirau said with a smile.

"No thanks". Elyra muttered with anger.

"Oh you're worst then my sister. That reminds me. I herd she going to have a baby. How cute". Hikirau said with an evil smile.

"What are you thinking about"? She asked him.

He turned his head and stared at her.

"What"? She asked.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but would you be my mate"? He asked her. Elyra almost fall over.

"Your joking right"? She asked with a strange look on her face.

"Acutely I'm serious. I need a strong woman by my side pulse your pretty too". Hikirau said with a smile. -

"So your telling me. You want me as your mate just because I'm powerful"? She asked.

"And smart, pretty. Shall I go on"? He asked. Getting closer to her.

"Listen. Littlie boy. I'm not being your mate". She told him.

"Oh but why". He said with a sad face. Still getting closer to her.

"Hmm. Oh I don't maybe because you almost killed me". She told him with anger.

"But I didn't know did I. if I wanted to I could have already killed you when I was in my demon form. Yet I couldn't there was something about you that I could get out of my head". Hikirau told her as he kissed her on the lips. Long. He let go.

"What was that for"? She asked surprised.

"I just wanted to see something". He said as he kissed her again and let go again. He was about to turn around and walk off but Elyra grab him and kissed him again.

"Dose this mean you want to be my mate"? He asked with a smile.

She nodded her head slowly. He moved in and bit her on the neck. Blood started to come out and he licked it up. So it will heal faster. He kissed her again with some passion. What suspired him is that she kissed him back.

"Wow. I had no idea that you two would become mates". Lady Sesura said with a smile. With Jade be hide her. With a wolf demon.

Elyra quickly backed away from Hikirau and Hikirau went back to were Nori was.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy". She said with a smile as she hugged Elyra.

"So are you two planning on having kids"? She asked.

Elyra almost fell but Nori caught her with her tail. Elyra looked at it with surprise face on. It just looked back with warm eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes". Lady Sesura said happily.

Elyra just blushed and Hikirau just smiled at her.

"So wares Daren"? Elyra asked.

"Oh his just trying to calm some crazy girl". Lady Sesura told her.

Daren and Emi came out holding hands. -

"Aw. How cute. It seem that's everyone has mates now". Lady Sesura said looking at Emi. There was a mark on her neck. Emi blushed.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone". Lady Sesura said walking away followed be Jade and the wolf demon. Meanwhile.

Lilith couldn't get back to sleep and she was bored out of her mind. She herd the door open and Sesshomaru walked in.

'How are you feeling"? He asked lying down next to her and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm bored and when I'm bored my head starts to hurt". She told him with a sigh.

"I see. But you still need to rest". He told her.

"Oh come on. I'm better now". She said as she tired to sit up. She had trouble but she got up.

"Ok try to get out of bed then". Sesshomaru said watching her very carefully. So she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Fine". She muttered she tried to get up but couldn't feel her legs.

"Well"? Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"Give me a sec". She muttered. Trying really hard to get out of the bed but as soon as she got up. Her legs give way and almost fell but Sesshomaru caught her.

"You still need more rest". He told her calmly as he layed her back down.

"This sucks. I hate being stuck in bed. It's so boring". Lilith complained.

"Well. Its better then getting hurt. If you want I'll bring you some books to read". He said calmly to her.

"Fine its better then nothing". She sighed.

"Very well I'll get them for you". He said getting up. He kissed he and went to get the books. She was left there alone again. She was so bored until she sense something in the room.

"Who's there show your self". She shouted. A male with dark long black hair with red eyes came out his skin was a bit pale but he was pretty. He wore a green and blue boy kimono with armor.

"So your Lord Sesshomaru's mate. It's nice to meet you my name is Kazamaru. I'm lord Youki brother". He told her with a smile.

"Your from the south. What do you want"? Lilith asked.

"Me and my brother just wanted to see. What you looked like before the war". He told her with a smile. Going closer to her.

"Stay away from me'. She said in a deadly voice.

"Your funny. Looks like his here". Kazamaru muttered.

A man with silver hair with ice blue eyes. He wore a black boy kimono with eyes on it. His face was very hansom.

"I am lord Youki. It nice to meet you Lady Lilith". He said with an evil smile.

"Why are you guys here"? She asked again.

"I'm here to see if the roomers were true and it seem they are. That you carry lord Sesshomaru pup in you. I bet its going to be pretty powerful when its born". Lord Youki said looking at her. Just then the door opened and Sesshomaru came in.

"I thought I smelled you and your brother here". Sesshomaru said glaring at them.

"Well. Are business is done here. You butter take care of your mate or something bad might happen. Well we'll be taken are leave now". Lord Youki said with an evil smile and disappeared with Kazamaru.

"Are you ok"? Sesshomaru asked looking her over.

"I'm fine". Lilith told him. -

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope you enjoyed it. Because now the fun is starting to come. Hehehehe. What plans do I have for them only time will tell? Well till next time. Buy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Author's note) Hi I'm glad all of you are enjoying this. Check out my other called Dark Night it's pretty good. Well here Chapter 21. Enjoy.**

**Chapter21**

"I'm fine". Lilith told him.

"Are you sure". He said looking her over. To make sure she was ok.

"Of course I'm fine. In fax. I think I can walk now". Lilith said standing up. She was very shaky until the door full open and she fall on top of Sesshomaru.

"I'm I interrupting something"? Jade asked walking in.

With the wolf demon next to her. He had black hair tied in a pony tail with blue eyes and wore brown fur.

"Well Sesshomaru it's been a while thought I never seen you like this before". The wolf demon said with a smile.

"What do you want Koga:"? Sesshomaru asked as he got Lilith off him and gentle placed her back down on the bed.

"I'm here to tell you. That I'm going to help you with the war. Me and my comrade got attacked by the south". Koga told him.

"Very well. Do as you will". Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Is it ok if me and my comrade stay here for awhile? There hurt pretty badly". Koga asked.

"Fine. Is that all"? Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. That was it". He told him in a bored tone.

"Jade why don't you take Koga to a room". Sesshomaru asked her plainly.

"Sure. I will". Jade said with a blush on her face.

"Ok lead the way". Koga said with a smile.

"Ok". Jade said with a bigger blush.

"Are you ok? Your face is all red". Koga told her.

"Umm. Follow me". She said walking fast out of the room.

"Hey. Wait up". He said running after her.

Sesshomaru sighed and layed back down on the bed.

"Well at lest we have a lot of help and believe me were going to need all the help we can get". Lilith said looking at the ceiling.

"I suppose your right". Sesshomaru said looking at her and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Well I'm going to try and get up so I can go to the garden. You think you can help me". Lilith asked looking at him.

"Very well". Sesshomaru said as he helped her up and both of them headed to the garden. Mean while.

Hikirau was watching Nori swim with lady Sesura.

"I don't under stand. Nori never lets anyone swim with her. I wonder why she likes her". Hikirau asked himself.

"Maybe because. There both were both water elements". Elyra said sitting next to him.

She still doesn't know why she let him be her mate.

"Hey why don't you guys come in the water? Its great". Lady Sesura said on Nori back.

"No thinks". Hikirau muttered.

"Oh. Come on. Nori wants you too come in". Lady Sesura said giving him puppy eyes.

"I said no thanks but I think Daren wants to go in". Hikirau said as he paused him in.

Emi ran be hide Hikirau and paused him so hard that he flew right in to a tree and then landed in the water on the other side of the lake.

"No one dose that to my mate and gets away with it". Emi shouted at him and helped Daren out of the water. As Nori got Hikirau and placed him back next to Elyra.

Elyra couldn't help but laugh at him.

Takashi and Liyah came out with Suma be hide them.

"What happened to you"? Liyah asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. You look funny". Suma said walking up to them.

"Emi paused him in the water". Elyra said still laughing.

"Shut up"! Hikirau shouted at them. As he glared at Elyra.

"Hey have you herd that Elyra and Hikirau are mates now". Lady Sesura told them as she got out of the water.

"What"! Both Liyah and Takashi said at the same time.

"Really good for you Hikirau". Suma said hitting him in the head.

"Yes we are mats now". Hikirau said as he put his arms around Elyra.

Elyra blushed. Right then Lilith and Sesshomaru came out into the garden

"I see my dear sister is doing well". Hikirau said with a smile.

"I think. I rather go back to my room then stay out here with him". Lilith said as she turned her head.

"Come on sis don't be like that". Suma said crossing her arms.

"Stay out of this Suma". Lilith shouted at her.

Suma walked away to the other side of the lake.

"Oh come on sis that wasn't nice. Come on let the past die and move on. I'm on your side now pulse Elyra is my mate". Hikirau told her with a smile

"What. Is this true Elyra"? Lilith asked her.

"It is true". Elyra told her with a sigh.

"See. Come on now lets forget the past". Hikirau said with a smirk.

"Fine for Elyra sake. I well but if you try anything. I'll kill you". Lilith said in a deadly voice and starts to walk away. Lady Sesura was right be side her.

"You did a good thing. Letting you brother stay". Lady Sesura said with a smile.

"Yeah don't get used to it". Lilith said with a sigh.

"No about you sister. What's her deal"? Lady Sesura asked.

"Suma: well she my older Sister. She can be shy around new people but lately she been sad. I'm not sure why but she really sad. I'm kind of worried about her". Lilith told her looking down.

"Well just have to fix that won't we". Lady Sesura said walking off.

Lilith sighed and walked back in side followed by Sesshomaru.

"Looks like your feeling better". Sesshomaru said walking next to her. Watching her closely.

"Yeah. I guess. So when is this war"? Lilith asked.

"Two days from now". He told.

"Oh I see. I'm still going to fight since my father is there and don't try to stop me". She told him.

"Very well but if I feel that you can no longer fight you well hide out with the rest. Understand". Sesshomaru told her plainly.

"Fine. Whatever". Lilith muttered.

They entered the room. Lilith went into the hot spring room.

He followed her in.

"What are you doing"? She asked.

"Joining you". He said as he took his clothe off and went into the water.

"Whatever". She said as she enters the water too.

"Hmm. Its not so bad having my brother on our side". She told Sesshomaru.

"I thought you hated him". He said sitting next to her.

"Well. I do". She muttered.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. She blushed a bit. He moved in and kissed her. She kissed him back with passion. Meanwhile.

**Sorry it took me long again. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter Inu well show up. With new surprise and please review. till next time bye! **


	22. Chapter 22

**(Authors note) Sorry it took me so long but here it is. I hope you all like it. I know I enjoyed writing it I couldn't stop when I got into it. Well enjoy chapter 22!**

**Chapter 22**

"What am I suppose to do with out my powers". Hikirau complained.

Hikirau sighed as he petted Nori. Elyra walked up to him.

"Here Lady Sesura told me to give this to you". Elyra said handing him an orb.

"My powers are in this. Right"? He asked with a smile.

"Maybe I don't know". Elyra told him.

"What am I suppose to do with it". He asked her.

"She just said to break it". Elyra told him.

He took it and broke it. A big flash of light came out and went in to him.

"Yes. Finally I got it back". Hikirau said as he hugged Elyra. At the other side of the castle. Liyah and Takashi were talking.

"So the war is in a few days". Liyah said looking down.

"Yes it is but let's enjoys the rest of this day". Takashi said with a smile.

"Ok". She said and smiled back.

Takashi moved in and kissed her with passion. She kissed him back. Meanwhile in the garden.

Suma was sitting alone. Still upset.

She sighed and looked up to the sky.

"What's wrong big sis"? Hikirau asked.

"It nothing". Suma told him. With a fake smile on.

"Ok if you're sure. I'll be in side". Hikirau said walking in with Elyra.

Suma looked down into the water.

"I'm so bored". Suma sighed.

Just then Inu Yasha came out of no were and grab her. He throws her over his shoulder and Jumped out of the garden.

"Hey. Let me go"! Suma yelled.

Lilith heard her yelling and went to check it out.

"Hey. Let her go"! Lilith screamed at him.

"No. not until Sesshomaru comes out". Inu Yasha shouted at her with an evil smile.

"Little brother what are you doing here"? Sesshomaru asked walking next to Lilith.

Inu Yasha said nothing and throw a rock at him with a note on it. Then he disappeared with Suma.

"Grrr. I'll kill him". Lilith said about to walk off but Sesshomaru was holding her back.

"Why are you holding me back"? She asked with anger.

"I'll go alone. You stay here". Sesshomaru said walking a bit.

"But why. I can't leave my sister with that guy". Lilith told him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fine. Come then". He said walking.

"I'm coming too". Hikirau said with Elyra by his side.

"Me too". Jade said holding Koga's hand.

"Fine let's go then". Sesshomaru said walking away.

Meanwhile.

"Let me go"! Suma shouted in Inu Yasha ears.

"Would you shut up"? Inu Yasha shouted at her.

"No I won't"! Suma shouted in his ear again.

He went into a cave and tied her up in rope. She glared at him.

"You know this won't hold me". She said as she broke the rope.

"Feh. That's not all I got". Inu Yasha said as he put a neck lace on her. She couldn't move.

"I can't move. What did you do"? Suma asked. As she tied to move but it was no use.

"That neck lace that I put on you makes you paralyzed". Inu Yasha told her with an evil smile.

"Why are you doing this"? She asked.

"Because I need Sesshomaru to fight me so Lord Youki can take the west". Inu Yasha told her with a smirk.

"What". Suma said as she tired to move.

"And there nothing you can do. They don't know that there walking right into a trap". Inu Yasha said with an evil smile.

"Isn't he your brother"? She asked.

"Yeah so what I hate him". Inu Yasha told her.

"Something isn't right here". Suma said in her mind.

"Anyway he should be here to rescue you". Inu Yasha said looking out of the cave.

"Why are you helping the south"? Suma asked.

"Because they said they would help me get rid of my brother". Inu Yasha told her.

Right at that moment a guy showed up flying to the cave. He had silver Angel wings. With brown hair and dark blue eyes but instated of circle for the pupil they were crosses his skin was a bit pale but he was pretty. He wore a black and blue boy Kimono.

"Well if it isn't Gin Ryu. What are you doing here"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Lord Youki wanted me to check on you. I see you have a girl here". Gin Ryu told him looking at Suma. She glared at him. He just smiled at her.

"Feh, so you checked on me. Can you leave now"? Inu Yasha asked with anger stepping in front of Suma.

"Hmm. It seems you very protected of this girl". Gin Ryu said calmly to him.

"So is that a problem with you". Inu Yasha shouted at him.

"Hmm. If I had to guess I would say you might have feelings for this girl". He said calmly to him again.

"Shut up". Inu Yasha shouted.

"It was only a joke lighten up". Gin Ryu said calmly to him.

"It wasn't funny". Inu Yasha shouted at him.

"If you say so but I'll be staying here with you. Since I got nothing better to do". Gin Ryu said leaning against a wall.

"What about attacking the west"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Lord Youki and his brother can handily it". Gin Ryu told him calmly.

"Hmp. Whatever. I don't need your help when Sesshomaru comes". Inu Yasha told him.

"But of cores. I'll just watch the girl if it's alright with you". Gin Ryu said with a smile.

"Grrr. Fine. I don't care". Inu Yasha told him.

"Very well. Then if you don't care. I'll just have some fun with her then". Gin Ryu said getting closer to Suma.

"If you touch her. I'll kill you. We need her alive". Inu Yasha said in a deadly voice.

"Very proctored indeed. You do like her". Gin Ryu said with a smile.

"No. I just don't want you to kill her". Inu Yasha told him.

"I won't kill. I'll just make her feel pain". Gin Ryu muttered.

"No. if we injurer her. We might regret it later. Her sister is powerful". Inu Yasha told him.

"Hmm. Fine I'll play it your way for now". Gin Ryu said with a smile.

**Sorry I have to end it here. So how did you like the new Character? Sorry it took me so long. Please review. I hope you guys are liking this** **till next time. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Authors note) Hi sorry if I confused all of you with Inu Yasha being evil but his not really evil. So enjoy chapter 23 and Kagome, Inu Yasha pairing fans I'm sorry but they well not be paired in this Fan Fiction. So enjoy chapter23.**

**Chapter23**

"I got to get out of here". Suma said in her mind.

"There here". Inu Yasha said with a smile.

"Looks like he bought his mate and friends too". Gin Ryu said looking t them.

"Well this sucks". Suma said in her mind.

Inu Yasha jumped out of the cave and landed in front of them.

"It took you long enough". Inu Yasha said with a smile.

"Little brother you crossed a line". Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice.

"So what if I have at least your be gone". Inu Yasha shouted at him.

"What did you do with my sister"? Lilith asked with anger.

"She'll be fine for now". Inu Yasha told her with an evil smile and took out his sword. Sesshomaru took out his sword too.

"Lilith. I'll handily him. You and the rest go get your sister". Sesshomaru told her as he attacked Inu Yasha. Lilith nodded her head and ran off with Jade be hide her.

"I'll stay here and watch just in case". Koga said watching them.

"But"… Jade begin.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry". Koga said looking into Jades eyes.

Jade nodded and followed Lilith and the rest.

"Something different about the mutt". Koga said to himself.

They got to the cave.

"Well only four came". Gin Ryu said walking out of the cave.

"Who are you"? Jade asked.

"I am Gin Ryu and I'm here to make sure that none of you enter this cave". He told them with a smile.

"I'll handily this guy you go inside and get sis". Hikirau said with a smile.

"I'm fighting too". Elyra said holding her sword out.

"Fine. It's your death wish". Gin Ryu said with an evil smile.

"Right well see about that". Hikirau said as he attacked him.

Lilith and Jade went in the cave and saw Suma tied up. In the back of the cave.

"Suma are you ok"? Lilith asked.

"I'm fine but you have to tell Sesshomaru that the south is going to attack". Suma told her.

"You mean to say this is a tarp to get us out of the west. So the south can make there move". Lilith said shocked.

She untied Suma and got the neck lace off her.

"To bad you won't be able to tell him that". A girl with long green and blue hair tied in pig tails with bark brown eyes. Her skin was pale and wore a head band with a Red jewel in the middle of it and wore a Black and white Kimono with armor around it.

"Who are you"? Lilith asked.

"I am Fiera. Nice to meet you". She said with an evil smile.

"Listen I'll handily this girl. You go and tell Sesshomaru". Suma said taking her element blade out.

"I'll help too". Jade said getting her bow and arrows ready.

Lilith nodded and ran out.

"Now shall we dance the dance of death"? Suma asked with a smile as she attacked Fiera but she dodged it.

"Want to know something. Sesshomaru brother is under a spell and the only way to break it. Is for his true soul mate to kiss him but he loves no one so they both die". Fiera told them with an evil smile.

Suma attacked her with light beam crystals coming out of her blade. Jade hit her with her arrows but Fiera caught the arrows but the light beam crystals hit her in the arm. Witch made them bleed.

"You die now". Fiera said in a deadly voice and attacked her with Erath she had in her hand and turned into a sword and attacked Suma with it. Suma dodged it and hit Fiera in the back with her sword. Fiera went down in pain. Jade hit her on the head with her staff and she was out cold.

"Let's go tell them". Suma said running out of the cave followed by Jade. Meanwhile.

Hikirau and Elyra were still fighting Gin Ryu.

"My. My you guys are strong". Gin Ryu said with a smile as he attacked them with his wind blade.

"Hmp. You seem to be holding back". Hikirau muttered with his spare out and attacked with dark mist. Gin Ryu dodged it as he went be hide Elyra and hit her in the back.

She went down in pain.

"What a pretty girl". Gin Ryu said as he put he blade to her neck.

"Don't touch her". Hikirau shouted with anger as he attacked Gin Ryu. He got hit and went down in pain.

"That hurt". Gin Ryu said with an evil smile.

Hikirau went be hide him and hit him in the head so hard it made the ground from under him crack and he went out cold.

"Elyra are you ok"? He asked her.

"I'm fine". She said getting up.

"Are you sure". Hikirau asked crossing his arms.

"I told you I'm fine". Elyra yelled but started to fall over. Hikirau caught her.

"You're not fine. I'll take you back to the castle". Hikirau said holding her.

"No. Help your sister". She said trying to stand up.

"They can take care of themselves but right now. I'm going to take you back to the castle". Hikirau said picking her up and walked back to the castle.

**Sorry it's a bit short but I ran out of time but next time it well be longer. I hope you all enjoying this and please don't hate me. Review please. Till next time. Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Author's note) sorry it took me so long I just been to an Anime convention I've be waiting to go all year. I dressed up like Squall it was so much fun! Any way here's sorry I haven't been updating my other ones I'm tying to finish this one before the summer is over so enjoy chapter 24.**

**Chapter24**

Lilith ran thought the woods till she saw Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha fighting.

Koga was watching.

"Hmm. You back". Koga said looking at her.

"Listen we got to tell Sesshomaru that this is all a trap to get us away from the castle the south is going to attack it". Lilith told him.

"What"! Koga said as he ran to Sesshomaru to tell him the news. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha stopped fighting and stared at him.

"Listen Sesshomaru this is all a set up so the south can attack your castle when your not there". Koga told him.

"I should have known". Sesshomaru said putting his sword away. Suma and Jade were they now. Sesshomaru walked to Lilith.

"Hey. Were not done here. Sesshomaru". Inu Yasha said as he ran to attack Sesshomaru but Suma was in his way.

"Out of my way girl". Inu Yasha yelled at her with anger.

"I don't think so. Sesshomaru you take my sister back to the castle. I'll handily this fool". Suma said taking her sword out.

"Very well. I'll let you handily my little brother". Sesshomaru said as he took Lilith hand and left them.

"Are you ok". Koga asked Jade.

"I'm fine". Jade told him with a smile.

"Then let's go". Koga said grabbing her hand and walked back to the castle with Sesshomaru and Lilith.

"Hmp. looks like it's just you and me". Inu Yasha said as his eyes turned red.

Suma got ready. Inu Yasha attacked her with wind scar but Suma dodged it and attack him with table wave blast. It hit him and his arms started to bleed.

"You're annoying". Suma muttered in a bored tone.

"What, I'll show you annoying. Backlash wave". He shouted. Suma tried to dodged but got hit by it and went flying into a tree. But a while after she got up and bushed dirt off her.

"What how can that be"? Inu Yasha asked shocked. Suma's arms and legs were bleeding.

"Hmp. How lame getting hurt by an attack like that". Suma said in fighting stand.

"Feh you're still going to fight me. You can't win with all thought cuts on you arms and legs". Inu Yasha said with an evil smile.

"Its doesn't mater. I'll still beat you". Suma said showing no pain.

"Feh. Whatever". Inu Yasha said as he ran at her with his sword in the air. He swing down but Suma dodged his attack and hit him with lightning mist. Inu Yasha went down in pain but swing his sword at her feet making her trip and fall to the ground. His sword went flying into a tree.

"Boy this is embarrassing. Getting tripped". Suma said to herself in her mind.

"I got you now". Inu Yasha said as he pined her. Digging his claws into her arms.

"Get off of me"! She shouted at him trying to get him off. But he just put more pressure on her. So she couldn't feel her arms or legs.

"Are you going to kill me"? She asked.

"Yes. Now prepare to die". Right when he put his claw to her neck he stopped and looked at her. He couldn't kill her for some reason. He looked into her eyes they showed no fear only sadness. He went closer to her face.

"Why doesn't he just kill me? Why is he just looking at me? Hmm could it be that he can't kill me. I wonder. Couldn't hurt to try". Suma said to herself in her mind.

She let out a sigh and kissed him. Inu Yasha eyes went back to gold and he went out cold on her. She pushed him off her.

"Jeez. What a pain in the ass". Suma told herself. As she got up with a blush.

"Why I'm I even blushing. He means nothing". She told herself looking at him. She a weird feeling in the pit of her somatic. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened were am I"? He asked looking around.

"You don't remember"? She asked.

"All I remember was talking to this guy then everything went black but then"… He stopped and looked at her.

"Then what"? Suma asked him. In a shaky voice.

"You kissed me and everything went black again". Inu Yasha told her with a blush.

"Aw man. You remembered that"! Suma shouted with a blush and turned away.

"Of cores I remember. What dose it mean"? He asked her. A bit annoyed

"I don't know what do you think it mean"? She asked him turning her back at him.

"Well. His out of the spell too bad for you Inu Yasha you found your soul mate but don't worry you'll die with her". Gin Ryu said as he attacked him from be hide but Inu Yasha turned around fast and used his wind scar on him witch made Gin Ryu fly into a tree. His was out cold.

"Soul mate"? Inu Yasha muttered to himself and looked at Suma.

"Well. I better head back to the castle". Suma said walking away with a blush.

"Wait what dose he mean by soul mate. Dose it mean that were meant for each other"? He asked her. His face was red now.

"Maybe I don't know. Why are you asking me"? Suma asked with a blush starting to walk away now but he grabs her. She looked at him and he kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss him back. He let go and look's at her. She looks back at him with a blush.

"Well I should head back now". Suma said after a while. She starts to walk away.

"I'll come with you". Inu Yasha said following her.

"But don't you have friend that are worried about you"? Suma asked. Right at that moment a group of people came done off a demon cat and a weird looking thing witch turned into a fox demon. Miroku, Sango, Shippo Kagome and Kirara came down in front of them.

"Inu Yasha are you ok"? Kagome asked worried for her friend.

"I'm fine". Inu Yasha told them.

"You had us worried Inu Yasha". Shippo told him.

"Listen I'm sorry for worrying all of you". Inu Yasha said scathing the back of his head.

"Who this be hide you"? Miroku asked looking at Suma.

"That's Suma". Inu Yasha told him.

"Suma. What a pretty name. Will you bare my child"? Miroku asked holding her hand.

Inu Yasha pounced Miroku in the face so hard that he went flying into a tree.

"Jeez. Inu Yasha you never do that". Shippo said looking at him weirdly.

"Well his annoying". Inu Yasha told them looking away.

Shippo went on Kagome's solder.

"Is it me or is Inu Yasha acting different". Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"You know you right he is acting different". Kagome whispered back.

Suma started to walk away. She didn't really like people she didn't know but Inu Yasha grab her hand. She started to blush.

"Inu Yasha do you like her"? Shippo asked.

"What maybe". Inu Yasha said face turning red.

"You do like her". Shippo said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Shippo". Inu Yasha shouted.

"Well Inu Yasha. I never would have know". Miroku said with a smile.

"Oh leave them only". Sango said puling Miroku away.

"Everyone just shut up". Inu Yasha shouted with a blush.

"I'll go". Suma said backing away.

"No don't go stay". Miroku said.

"Do you like him"? Kagome asked.

"Me like him. Well maybe. Maybe not". Suma told her. Trying to run away but Inu Yasha tightened his grip around her hand.

"Come on just say it out in the open". Shippo said with I know you like him too looks on his face.

"Fine. I do like him. Now leave me the hell alone". Suma shouted at them.

Everyone was shocked looks on the face. Suma tried to run but Inu Yasha pulled her back.

"Let me go". She said in a deadly voice to him.

He just looked at her and kissed her on the lips. This made everyone's eyes bug out.

"I like you to". He whispered in her ear.

"Really. I hate to break this up but I need to get back to the castle the south is attacking". Suma told him. Happiness in eyes.

"I'm coming too" Inu Yasha sad holding her hand.

"Well come too". Miroku said. And everyone else agreed

"Ok but its dangerous". Suma told them.

"Don't worry were used to that". Shippo told her with a smile.

Suma sighed.

"Ok. I'll transport us there". She said concentrating her energy and they were gone.

**Sorry have to end it here. Boy this one too long to do but I hope you all like it so far. Enjoy it. Next time it's going to be better. So much fun. I can't wait. Well till next time bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Author note) Hi sorry it's taking me so long I have been busy lately but here it is chapter 25!**

**Chapter25**

Lilith, Sesshomaru, Koga and Jade all got back to the castle. Everything was in ruins.

"This isn't good. We came too late". Lilith said as she looked around. The garden was all dig up and the flower and everything all died.

"Damn them all". Sesshomaru muttered getting mad.

"My lord it's terrible we were caught off grand by the south and a lot are wounded and some died". Takashi told him. His face had some cuts on it and they were bleeding.

"Who are dead"? Sesshomaru asked.

"Only some grand's and some servants but there more bad new the east joined the south as well. I don't know how much more we can take". Takashi told him.

"I knew the east couldn't be trusted". Lilith muttered with anger.

"It's pretty bad sis even dad is helping them". Hikirau told them as he walked out of the shadows.

"Figures that he would get involved". Lilith glared and a random stop at a wall.

"Have they entered the castle yet"? Sesshomaru asked Takashi.

"Not yet but there getting there". Takashi told him.

"My my. It's been awhile hasn't dear daughter" said the voice of Ronin who came out of the darkness with a smile on his face as he walked up to them.

"Grr what the hell do you want"? Lilith asked with anger.

"I want your soul but before I get that I wanted to see you". Ronin told her. With a smile on his face.

"Fat chance in hell you'll get it". Lilith said with anger her eyes now changing color.

"But I will get it were there you like it or not". He told her with a series look on his face.

"Oh you remember Umi don't you? She wants to fight you". Ronin said has he took out his sword and snapped his fingers and Lilith was gone.

"Were did you transport her"? Hikirau asked with anger.

"Like I'm going to tell you son". Ronin smiled as he. Pointed at him and he was gone too.

"Now lord Sesshomaru shall we continue are fight"? Ronin asked with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru took out his sword and attacked him with speed. Ronin dodged just in time. Meanwhile.

"Were I'm I"? Hikirau asked himself. Looking around at his surrounding. It was a dark place with no light came in it was like some dark cave he was in with no enticers.

"Finally your up. Now the fun begins". Kazamaru smiled as he walked up to him.

"Who are you"? Hikirau asked. Looking up at him with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I am Kazamaru. Lord Youki brother. Your dad told me so much about you". Kazamaru told him. Looking at him with a smile.

"He as. As he"? Hikirau got up and took out his spear.

"Yes he as and if I'm hearing correct you have a mate now". Kazamaru asked him with a frown on his face.

"Yeah so what's that got to do with anything"? Hikirau asked him with anger in his voice.

"Nothing. It just when I think of how much pain I'm going to make her go thought. It makes me happy". Kazamaru told him with a sick smile on his face.

"You sick bustard. If you even think about hurting her. I'll kill you". Hikirau told him in a deadly voice. His eyes now dark green.

"I like to see you try". Kazamaru said as he took out his spear witch had skulls on it. The tip of the spear was silver. Then he attacked him. Hikirau dodged his attack and attacked him with dark mist. Kazamaru stopped dead. He couldn't move from his spot

"Not so though now". Hikirau shouted crossing his arms.

"You think so"? Kazamaru asked as his eyes changed color. He seemed different now. He had no smile but only a frown with emotionless eyes. He started to move slowly to him.

Hikirau backed away shocked that he could move and scared of his eyes they looked right throw him and that what made him scared. Still Kazamaru moved closer to him.

Hikirau went back into a wall. Kazamaru went right up to his face and toughed his check. All of a sadden Hikirau felt sleepily. He fell down to the ground.

"This will be fun". Kazamaru told him self as he stab Hikirau. He watched as his blood came out of him and laid there in his own blood.

"I'll make you suffer even in the after life". Kazamaru told him as he disappeared. Meanwhile. Lilith got transported to another cave. It was gray all around her. With skulls everywhere she looked.

"This isn't good". Lilith told herself looking around.

"Finally you're here". Umi said coming out of the shadows. Walking up to her.

"Oh great it's you again". Lilith rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and your pup". Umi told her with a smile on her face as she attacked her. Lilith dodged the attack and kicked her in the back. Umi fell down in pain.

She got up again and attacked her. Lilith dodged again and hit her with Dark lightning. Umi started to bleed from her back and arms and melted into the ground.

"Hmm. Weird". Lilith said with a frown and looked for a way out but everywhere she looked was only gray nothing more the gray walls and gray floors with old skulls on the ground. With sharp gray rock everywhere too.

"Oh great I'm trapped here in this weird place". Lilith told herself with a sigh.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru and Ronin were still fighting with everything they got.

Ronin was bleeding form his arms and back as Sesshomaru was bleeding from his chest and legs.

"Looks like were evenly matched". Ronin told him with a smile on his face.

"I will not quit till your dead". Sesshomaru told him in a deadly voice glaring at him.

"Very well. Be that way more fun for me but you're the one who's going to die". Ronin told him as he attacked him. Sesshomaru dodged and used his dragon strike. Ronin did a back flap and dodged it. Right at that moment Suma and the rest showed up.

"What are you doing here? Inu Yasha"? Sesshomaru asked him in a deadly voce.

"What dose it look like. I'm here to help you". Inu Yasha muttered to him.

"His going to be helping us". Suma told him with a blush.

"Looks like my older daughter has finally found some one. I can't wait to take that feeling away". Ronin. Smiled at her.

"Shut the hell up old man". Suma shouted at him with anger.

**Sorry have to end it here. Boy this one was fun chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Oh and all of you what happens in this chapter may not seem what it is. Its going to so random you all won't know what's going to happen next. Will till next time. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**(Authors note) hi sorry its tacking me so long to update. I just came back form CS. it was boring there but here Chapter 26 enjoy!**

**Chapter26**

"Me shut up never. You are weak. You think you can beat me with your pathetic powers"! He shouts at her with a deadly voice with a smile on his face.

"Even if you are stronger then me I won't give up. I'll take you down no matter what". Suma told him in a deadly voice as she took out her sword. He attacked her but she dodged and attacked with element wave. He dodged it and hit her with Nightmare cruse. She couldn't move has her body become black with darkness. Her whole body was shutting down as pain went throw it.

"Look how weak you are on the ground. You can't even get up now". Ronin smiled as he put his sword to her neck and was about to kill her. Until Inu Yasha got in the way. He used his back lash wave and made Ronin go flying in the air as Sesshomaru used his dragon stick and it hit him dead on.

"Noooo! This can't be"! He shouted as his body turned into dust.

"Suma are you ok"? Inu Yasha asked her. Looking at her with worry.

"I'm fine". She told him. Bleeding now. As pain went throw her body more as she tried to stand up.

"Your not fine. Your hurt". Inu Yasha said looking at her wounds.

"Take her inside the castle there are healers in there that can heal her". Sesshomaru told him with a frown.

"Don't worry Inu Yasha we will take her back to the castle". Kagome told him. Helping Suma up with Miroku and Sango beside her. In agreement.

"Fine you guys take her back. I'll stay here and fight". Inu Yasha told them.

"When the healers heal me. I'm coming back to fight". Suma told him.

"Well see about that". Inu Yasha said with a smile.

Kagome, Suma, Sango and Miroku headed back to the castle.

"Takashi you should go with them". Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown.

"But my lord I can still fight". Takashi told him. Holding his arm that was bleeding badly.

"Not with that arm. Go you'll just get in my way. When the healer heal you. You can fight". He told him very calmly.

"Very well. My lord". Takashi said as he bowed and followed Kagome and the rest back to the castle.

"Well looks like your doing good so far". Lord Youki said coming out of the shadows with Lord Aki be side him. Sesshomaru got ready to fight. Inu Yasha did the same.

"I see the wolf joined your pathetic group". Lord Youki smiled as he looked at Koga who stepped up glaring at him Jade was be side him.

"Your going to pay for what you did"! Koga shouted at him with anger.

"Oh really". Lord Youki said with a sick smile on his face. He snapped his finger s and Fiera and Gin Ryu appeared in front of them.

"Now let the game begin". He said with a smile and attacked Sesshomaru. Aki attacked Inu Yasha and Gin Ryu went after Koga. Fiera went after Jade. They fought. Jade throw her arrows and Fiera but she dodged them like it was nothing. Then she kicked Jade hard in the back. Jade went down in pain. Koga ran to her side.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about yourself". Gin Ryu shouted as he hit Koga in the stomach. So hard that he went down in pain and was out cold.

"Now I'll kill off the wounded. Fiera you take care of theses two". Gin Ryu told her as he disappeared.

"Good. Everything is going encoding to my plane" Lord Youki said to himself with an evil smile on his face as he attacked Sesshomaru. Meanwhile.

"How am I suppose to get out of here". Lilith shouted with anger. Only hearing herself.

"I'll tell you but first you must beat me". Came a voice of Ken as he came out of the shadows.

"You. Your that pervert". Lilith shouted at him and pointed.

"Yes. It is I Ken". Ked smiled at her.

"Oh great". Lilith sighed out loud.

"I'm more powerful this time since the last time we met". He shouted with a smile.

"Right'. Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes. Ken took out some Claws and put them on him and attacked her. Meanwhile.

The healers Healed Takashi and Suma.

"Ok. Lets head back and fight". Suma shouted as she started to away.

"We'll fight too". Elyra said with Liyah be side her.

"Finally I found you. You must be Hikirau's mate". Kazamaru said as he appeared in front of Elyra with a smile on his face. Elyra backed away from him.

"Well. I see you're here Kazamaru san". Gin Ryu said as he leaded in front of them.

"What are you doing here"? Kazamaru asked him.

"I'm here to kill off the weak". Gin Ryu replied with a smile on his face.

"Go ahead and do so then. I'm only here for one person". Kazamaru told him as he looked and Elyra with a smile on his face as he took a step closer to her.

"Stay away from her". Suma shouted at him with her sword out in her hand.

"Oh and what are you going to do. When you have to beat this". Kazamaru said as he snapped his fingers and a big black demon came out of the ground. It had no face but had big claws and it was as big as the castle.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my brother". Gin Ryu said as he looked at Takashi.

"So your still alive. I see". Takashi took out his sword.

"His your brother"? Liyah asked Takashi. Her wigs now in Demon form.

"Yes he is". Takashi told her.

"So that's your mate. Not bad". Gin Ryu said looking at Liyah.

"Enough". Takashi said as he attacked him but Gin Ryu dodged his attack.

"You seriously want to fight me again. Maybe this time I'll break your other wing and this time Lord Sesshomaru can not help you"! Gin Ryu shouted as he attacked Takashi but he dodged it but gin Ryu came from be hide and hit him. Takashi fell in pain. Liyah ran over to his side.

"Takashi are you ok"? She asked him.

"Liyah please stay out of this. I'm fine". He said getting up.

"But..". She began but got cut off.

"Please just go help Suma". He told her.

"Alright". Liyah said as she kissed him and went to fight with Suma against the demon.

Takashi watched her walk off towards Suma and the rest.

"Aw. How sweet". Gin Ryu said taking out his sword and attacking him. Takashi dodged and hit him with he light bald right into his wing. Gin Ryu went down in pain as his wing broke.

"Why you little"… he started but Takashi attacked him again. Gin Ryu dodged and hit him with dark wind blades. It cut Takashi in the face but he showed no pain. As the blood came out of his cut. He only glared at Gin Ryu with hate in his eyes.

"Damn you why don't you just give up and die" Gin Ryu cragged at him. Takashi dodged and hit him in the back. Gin Ryu went down in pain again. He started to get up but Takashi put his sword to his neck.

"Good bye brother". Takashi told him as he was about to cut his neck.

"Not yet". Gin Ryu said as he tripped him. Takashi fell to the ground. Gin Ryu. Quickly got up before he knew it. Gin Ryu had stab him hard with his sword going deeper into his cheats. Takashi gasped for air but none came. Takashi dropped his sword as blood covered the ground.

"Good bye brother". Gin Ryu said to him as he took out his sword. Takashi was on the ground covered in his own blood.

"Now I think I'll kill your mate". Gin Ryu said cleaning his sword off and walking away form him towards were Liyah was fighting.

**Sorry have to end it here I hope you guys liked it. I have lots of plans for the rest of them so I hope you guys can be patient with me. Till next time bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**(Authors note) hi it's been awhile. Check out my new Story called A Different World it's pretty good and please review and no hate mail. Here Chapter27 enjoy.**

**Chapter27**

Liyah suddenly stopped fighting and looked over to were Takashi layed dead on the ground in his own pool of blood.

"No. it can't be". Liyah said falling to the ground.

Sango and Miroku were fighting the black demon with Suma.

"What wrong Liyah. You have to get up". Kagome told her.

"His dead". Liyah said sadly with tears in her eyes.

Kagome looked and gasp as she saw Takashi dead body. Then she saw Gin Ryu coming over there way.

"Come on Liyah we have to move". Kagome told her trying to get her up.

Liyah slowly got up. But Gin Ryu was already there.

"Don't worry you'll soon be joining him. Now I will kill you". Gin Ryu said to Liyah. With his air bald out.

"Don't come near her". Kagome shouted. Pointing her arrow at him.

"Oh and what are you going to do. Shoot me with your arrow. Ha! Don't be stupid. Things like that don't hurt me". He told her. Kagome shoot her arrow at him but he dodged and hit her. She fell down in pain.

"And now its time to end your life". He told her as he was about to swing he stopped a couple of inches away from her neck.

"What is this feeling? Why can't I kill her? Could it be?" He asked himself his sword dropped to his side.

"If you're going to kill me. Just get it over with". Kagome told him closing her eyes.

He put his sword back up to her neck but for some reason he couldn't kill her.

"Damn"! He glared at her and put his sword into the ground and grabs her by the neck.

"Forgive me for this but I must see something". Gin Ryu said as he moved in and kissed her. A light appeared surrounding both of them.

"I knew it. Damn those fools for putting this cruse on me". He said as he let Kagome go. She fell to the ground.

"What was that for"? She shouted at him.

"It seems you are the one for me". He told her plainly.

"What do you mean"? She asked. Getting up.

"It seems that we belong together but that can never be". He told her walking away.

Kazamaru grab Elyra and disappeared.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a black phoenix came out of nowhere and surrounding Takashi in black smoke putting life into him. With a big flash of darkness.

Suma and the rest killed the black demon it came down and shook the earth as it came down dead. Its head rolled off it body. Now everyone was looking at the darkness that surrounds Takashi. Liyah walked over to it. Looking around.

Takashi came out of the darkness. He looked different. He now had short black hair with one eye red and the other green. His wings were black with red at the tips of them. He wore all black with silver lining with a scythe in his hand.

"Ta…Takashi"? Liyah asked. Moving back a bit.

"It's all right. I'm still me". He told her. Looking at her.

She ran up to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok now". He told her stroking her hair.

"I thought I lost you forever". Liyah told him now looking at him.

"I thought that too but look like I got another chance as the Angel of death". He told her.

"Angel of death"? She asked puzzled. Looking up into his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine now. But now I have to repay for what my brother has done". He told her moving aside and walking to Gin Ryu. Meanwhile.

"Now that I got you alone. I think I'll kill you slowly" Kazamaru said with a smile and touched her so she couldn't move. He got his spear out and was about to strike her when Hikirau came out of nowhere and grab Elyra out of the way.

"So you're still alive I see". Kazamaru said looking at him with a frown.

"Don't think that you could kill me that easy. It takes more then that to kill me". Hikirau shouted at him as put Elyra down. His would was almost healed but a bit of blood came out.

"Are you ok"? Hikirau asked her.

"I'll be fine. Just kick his ass". Elyra said has she closed her eyes. Hikirau smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Then got up to face Kazamaru.

"You must really care about her. It makes me happy of how much pain I'm going to make her go throw". Kazamaru told him with an evil smile.

"You're not going to touch her". Hikirau shouted at him as he took out his spear. And attacked him. Kazamaru dodged and attacked him. Hikirau did a front flip in the air and hit Kazamaru in the back. Blood started to come out of his back.

"Now you shall die". Kazamaru shouted. He seemed to change again.

Kazamaru attacked him but Hikirau throws an orb at him. That he took out of his pocket.

It hit Kazamaru on the head and made him fly in the air and got sucked in it.

Hikirau fell to the floor. Breathing hard.

"Thank god that's over". He said to himself.

Elyra got up and walked over to him. She could now move.

"Are you ok"? She asked him.

"I just need a rest but I'll be fine". He told her with a smile.

She layed down next to him. Placing her head on his chest. Meanwhile.

Lilith and Ken were still fighting. Ken now took out poison needles and throws them at her. She easily dodged them and attacked him. With dark light.

It scrounged him and all of his fears came to him. He fell on the ground not moving.

A door opened up. Leading the way out. She walk o the door and went throw it but now she was back in the dark forest.

"Oh great. I'll guess I'll just have to transport back to the castle". Lilith said with a sigh as she disappeared. Meanwhile.

Sesshomaru and Youki were still fighting. Both now bleeding badly. Aki and Inu Yasha were fighting too. Inu Yasha used his adamant barrage. Aki tried to dodged some of it but got hit on his arms. Aki attacked with Chains that had lightning on it. Inu Yasha dodged and used his backlash wave. It hit Lord Aki hard and he went flying into a tree. Dead.

Youki smiled and snapped his fingers a black demon came in front of Inu Yasha.

"Let's see if you can beat that". Youki said with an evil smile.

As he attacked Sesshomaru with his long sword of fire and darkness.

Dark flames shrouded it and he swings it at Sesshomaru but he dodged it. And used his dragon strike. But Youki dodged it and hit him on the arm.

Sesshomaru went down. Staring at the blood going down his arm. He put his word in the ground and kneeled to caught his breath.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Look at you lord Sesshomaru on your knees in pain it makes me so happy when you're in great pain. Like this and when you die. I'll take your pup when its born then kill your mate". Lord Youki said with an evil smile.

"Like that every happen". Lilith said walking up to them. Her eyes now a different color.

"How nice you're here to see your mate die". Lord Youki smiled.

"Lilith go back to the castle". Sesshomaru told her getting up.

"But"… Lilith began.

"No buts. I can handily him". Sesshomaru said standing next to her.

"Yes do go back so I can kill him". Lord Youki smiled wider.

"Grr". Lilith was starting to get mad.

"Lilith please. Just go". Sesshomaru said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and sighed.

"I won't fight but I'm staring here. If you can't fight any more I'm stepping in". She told him

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way". He said stepping in front of her and pulling his sword out of the ground.

"Shall we continue then"? Lord Youki smiled.

Sesshomaru attacked him. Meanwhile.

**Sorry have to end it here. This one was long to write so I hope you guy review this please. And make sure to check out my other one soon I'll update on it. Till next time bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Author note) sorry again takes me so long and this story is long too boy it will be over soon sadly but I have lots more stories. So enjoy chapter 28!**

**Chapter 28**

Takashi went up to Gin Ryu. Gin Ryu stared at him shocked that he came back from the dead. He backed away a bit from him.

"What's wrong brother scared"? Takashi asked with a smile.

"Yo... You wish". Gin Ryu said as he attacked him.

Takashi dodged it and hit him with his scythe. Gin Ryu got hit in the stomach and coughed up blood. And was bleeding badly from his stomach.

"Now it's time to end this". Takashi said as he was about to kill Gin Ryu but Kagome went in the way. He stopped when he saw her.

"Get out of the way. Kagome". Takashi told her shocked that she was protecting him.

"I can't do that. I know this sound weird but I know there something good in him". Kagome said closing her eyes.

"How do you know"? Takashi asked.

"I can feel it. There something good in him please don't kill him". Kagome pleaded.

Takashi looked at her. Then put his scythe away.

"Fine but if he isn't good. I will kill him". Takashi said as he walked away.

Gin Ryu looked at Kagome shocked.

"Why did you save me"? He asked her.

"I'm not really sure but for some reason I couldn't let you get killed". She told him.

Gin Ryu walked up to her still bleeding and kissed her on the lips. She couldn't help but kiss back some of his wounds heal but he still had cuts on his face and arms. Gin Ryu looked at her.

"I know this is going to sound weird but would you like to be my mate"? He asked her.

Kagome blinked a bit taken back by the question.

She nods her head.

"Sure if you don't mind having a weak human by you side". She told him.

"You are not weak. The weak one here is me". He told her as he bit her neck and blood came out. He lacked the blood up so it well heals faster. Suma, Sango and Miroku looked at them shocked.

"What ya know they became mates. Who knew". Suma said with a slit smile.

"I guess they did". Sango said a bit shocked.

Takashi flied off to were Sesshomaru and Youki were fighting.

Suma and Liyah followed him. Sesshomaru and Youki were still fighting hard.

Lilith was watching them till she felt a sharp pain going throw her. She looked at her side to see a dagger in it. She looked up to see Taro standing there with a smile on his face.

"Remember me"? He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh great it's you". Lilith sighed as she pulled the dagger out of her and her wound healed and took out her dark blade.

"Now well see who is stronger". Taro shouted at her and attacked.

Sesshomaru stopped at looked to were Lilith was fighting with Taro but got hit in the side.

"You should pay attention. Lord Sesshomaru". Lord Youki said with an evil smile.

Sesshomaru glared at him. Just them Takashi, Liyah and Suma came running to them. Suma ran to help Inu Yasha with the black demon.

Youki stopped at stared at Takashi. A bit of fear came into his eyes.

"What the hell is he"? He thought to himself but got hit in the side by Sesshomaru.

Fiera came out of no were and swung her earth blade at Takashi but he easily dodged.

Liyah stepped up in front of Takashi.

"Don't worry I'll handily her". She told him as she attacked Fiera.

Lilith attacked Taro with dark thunder wave. It hit him and he went flying and turned into dust. She fell down breathing hard. Takashi went up to her.

"Are you all right"? He asked.

Lilith looked up at him.

"I'm fine but what happened to you"? She asked Getting up.

"When this is over I'll tell you". Takashi told her and helped her up.

Liyah stab Fiera. She went down in pain and was bleeding badly. Liyah cut her head off and Fiera was dead.

Liyah put her swords away and walked up to Takashi. Suma and Inu Yasha attacked together and killed the black demon turning it into dust. They both smiled at each other.

"What how can this be my plan is ruined". Youki shouted with anger. He suddenly turned into a big black demon with red strips on his back and in his hair. He now had hug fangs with black eyes.

"So this is your true form" Sesshomaru said as he charged at him.

"Now you will all die"! Youki shouted with anger as he slammed Sesshomaru to the ground with his claw.

Lilith couldn't stand there any more she went to Youki and attacked him. Hitting him in the side. Youki glared at her and swing at her with his claw hitting her into a tree.

Sesshomaru got up and attacked Youki and went to see if Lilith was ok.

He went up to her.

"Lilith are you all right"? He asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine". She told him getting up.

"Aww. How nice you two are going to die together". Youki sneered at them.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we won't let that happen". Suma said crossing her arms with Takashi, Inu Yasha and Liyah. Koga and Jade woke up and now was standing there as well as Hikirau, Elyra and Lady Sesura all watching them and getting ready to step in at anytime. Youki looked worried.

"Ok let's attack him at once and get ride of him once and for all". Everyone side at the same time and all attacked at once combining there attack. A big light appears and engulfed Youki body making him turn to dust.

"We did we won"! Liyah shouted with joy as her wing turned into Angel wings.

"But it well take time to fix the castle and everything". Takashi said helping Sesshomaru up.

"Don't worry I'll fix it easy". Hikirau said as he snapped his fingers and the castle was back to normal.

"I guess that works" Takashi said holding Sesshomaru who was out cold and flying to the castle. Everyone followed back the castle. When they got there Takashi put Sesshomaru in his room on his bed Lilith walked in.

"Well. Well he be all right"? She asked.

"He lost a lot of blood I healed most of his wounds. He should be fine. Just let him rest". Takashi told her. As he left the room.

"Thank you Takashi". Lilith told him laying down next to Sesshomaru.

Takashi smiled at them ad left them alone. He walked down the hall way to come face to face with Gin Ryu. Gin Ryu had banged on his arm and one across his eye.

"What do you want"? Takashi asked glaring at him.

"I know you hate me I don't blame you but for once in my life I will try to be good. Since I found my mate. I will no longer live in the shadows of my past sins I well repaint and try to help those who need help". Gin Ryu said walking away.

"Wait are you going to stay here"? Takashi asked looking at him.

Gin Ryu stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry but since I'm the only one left alive from the sloth. It looks like I'm the new lord". Gin Ryu told him with a smile.

"Should have known you were going to say that". Takashi said with a sigh.

"But don't worry me, Kagome and our kid's well visit". Gin Ryu told him with a smile.

"You better take care of her". Takashi told him.

"Don't worry I will". Gin Ryu replayed walking away.

Takashi sighed and walked to his room to find Liyah sleeping on his bed. He smiled and layed down next to her. Meanwhile.

**Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy. So please try to be patient with me. Well till next time bye!.**


	29. Chapter 29

**(Authors note) Sorry it took my two weeks to put this chapter on I have been busy with school and stuff so I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope you guys enjoy chapter29 and check out my other stories they need reviews badly. My newest one is Ending Day in the Naruto section.**

**Chapter29**

"Well Inu Yasha. I guess this is good bye". Kagome said hugging him.

"What you mean to tell me you have that guy as your mate". Inu Yasha said pointing at Gin Ryu glaring at him.

"Yup there mates now". Suma smiled at him.

"I can't believe this". Inu Yasha sighed.

"Well I guess we shall be going to". Sango and Miroku said has they left with Shippo and went back to there village.

"Since the war is over were going to be heading out too". Koga told them holding Jades hand.

"Yeah were going to make a new pack". Jade told them with a blush.

"Make sure you guys visit". Suma said waving to them as they left.

"Bye". Kagome said as she left with Gin Ryu.

"Well. I guess it time to head back to the North". Lady Sesura said holding Darens hand.

"Yes well see you guys around". Daren smiled at them as he and Lady Sesura left as well.

"Well there gone. So what do we do now"? Suma asked him.

"Well for now we'll stay here". Inu Yasha told her crossing his arms.

"You're going to stay here". Suma said a bit shocked.

"Well only if you are". Inu Yasha told her with a blush.

Suma smiled at him.

"Umm. Do you want to be my mate"? Inu Yasha asked.

"Sure I'll love to be your mate". Suma told him. Inu Yasha smiled at her and bit her neck. Blood started to come out and Inu Yasha licked it up, so it will heal faster.

He then gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. Meanwhile.

Sesshomaru woke up.

"Oh good your up". Lilith smiled at him.

"I assume we won". Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Of cores we did". Lilith told him.

"Are you and the pup ok"? he asked.

"Were fine but what's going to happen to the east"? Lilith asked.

"Lady Gena is unable to take over. I'll find someone else". Sesshomaru told her. Walking to a door.

"Were are you going"? she asked him.

"Come with me". He said looking at her. She slowly got up and walked beside him. He unlocked the door and opened it.

He walked in. she slowly followed him.

This room had weapons hanging on the walls and chests everywhere. It was a dark room.

Lilith looked around the room.

"This is my collation room". Sesshomaru told her.

She didn't say anything she was to busy looking at all the net stuff.

"My father used to collect stuff in here". Sesshomaru told her.

"Why did he lock it"? She asked.

"So thefts won't come and take them". Sesshomaru told her.

"They can acetyl get past all the grand's in the castle". Lilith asked looking at him now.

"Some do but we always caught them but it never hurt to be safe". He told her opening one of the chest.

He took out a necklace. It had a sliver crescent moon on it with gold stars around it.

"This was my mothers but I want you to have it". Sesshomaru said putting it around her neck.

"But I can't take this". Lilith said a bit shocked.

"It's yours now". He told her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you". She told him.

They walked out of the room. Sesshomaru locked it back up and then the left there room, they went to the garden. Were Rin was playing with Nori. Hikirau and Elyra were watching her.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru Lady Lilith your ok now". Rin said running to them.

"Yeah were fine now". Lilith smiled at her.

Rin smiled back an put more flowers on Nori.

"Well at lest she happy. Oh by the way you guys Elyra is going to have a kid". Hikirau told them calmly.

"What"! Lilith shouted a bit shocked.

"I'm going to have a baby". Elyra said with a blush.

"Looks like everything is fainlly peaceful". Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Yes. It dose". Lilith smiled at him.

"So now what"? She asked him.

"Now we shall see what happens in the future". Sesshomaru told her.

"Did I tell you guy that I'm going to be a dad". Hikirau jumped up and down. Swimming with Nori.

"Yes you have". Both Lilith and Sesshomaru sighed.

"That means you guys are going to be an ant and an uncle". Hikirau told them.

"You don't have to keep reminded them that I'm going to have a baby". Elyra said crossing her arms.

Takashi and Liyah walked out.

"Hey did you guys here I'm going to be a dad"! Hikirau shouted.

"Really congratulations". Takashi told him.

"Thanks". Hikirau said as her got out of the water.

Liyah smiled and looked at Takashi.

"What"? Takashi asked.

"I want a baby too". She told him.

"What you do". Takashi said with a blush.

"Yes. Don't you won't one"? She asked him.

"Of course I do". He told her.

"Lets go make one". She said with a blush holding Takashi hand. As she walked. Takashi had a blush on as he walked with her.

"Looks like everything will be just fine". Lilith said with a smile.

"Yes it will". Sesshomaru said kissing her.

End.

**Oh my God it fainlly ended. Will I have more if you guys want to see what happens to there kids. Just review and tell me if you do or not the more you review the more I'll post it. Will hope you all have a good life. Bye!**


End file.
